Ginny and Echo
by StarryRavenFire
Summary: Ginny is cursed by being ugly during the day and beautiful at night. Draco meets Echo a girl who can't speak only he doesn't know that in reality Echo is Ginny. No one knows the solution. Will Draco break it? [Complete]
1. Echo

21 August 2005

**A word from Starry: **I know I am not finished with the other fics, but I wanted to post this one up. I've been working all night on fics so yeah. Enjoy this one!

**Summary: **Ginny is cursed by being ugly during the day and beautiful at night. Draco meets Echo, a girl who can't speak... only he doesn't know that in reality Echo is Ginny. No one knows about the curse and Ginny doesn't know the solution. Will Draco be able to break it or will she live cursed forever?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter One: _Echo_**

The Weasley's had a secret that no one except Harry Potter and Hermione Granger knew about. That secret was that if the Weasley family had a girl as the youngest Weasley, then that person would be cursed until someone who truly cared for them kissed them while hoping for their true form to show. They didn't know this, they didn't know how to cure the curse…

Ginny hated the curse, she hated it so much that she once tried to kill herself but her mum stopped her before anything happened. You see this curse was the curse where she was an ugly girl in the day and the most beautiful girl at night. She hated this because she was very ugly and the boys at school wouldn't even bother to talk to her because she was not pretty. Here she was at the age of sixteen and still had no boyfriend and never been kissed.

"Well, well if it isn't the ugly weasel walking alone to class."

"Leave her alone Malfoy!"

Ginny thanked the moons of Venus for having Harry Potter by her side… well a few feet of her side. She hated when Malfoy called her names or did mean things to her. All because of her appearance.

"Look here Scar head, you're nobody so you don't have the honor to even speak to me. So why don't you do Ugly Weasel and me a favor and disappear."

Harry glared at the blonde Slytherin and grabbed Ginny's arm. "If I don't have the honor then why do you even bother to talk back to me?"

Harry and Ginny walked off leaving a fuming Draco thinking over what Harry had said.

"Ginny are you ok?" asked Harry after they had turned the corner.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah I'm ok. I'm already used to his insults, they're like a praise now" she said with a lopsided smile.

Harry smiled back. "Well don't listen to him, he needs someone to talk to and it looks like you're the perfect person to listen," the raven-haired boy said with a laugh.

She loved to see him like this. Now and days it was rare to see Harry laugh, since the rise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named he had been very serious and laughing was a very solemn thing for him.

"I must be going Harry, thanks once more for saving my life."

"Ah don't thank me, besides what are friends for eh?"

_Friends_? Ah yes the 'F' word. She hated to hear the F word out of Harry's lips, she knew that that was all they were going to be. Friends.

"Yeah… friends… bye" she whispered to him as he walked off.

Ginny felt that the crush she felt for Harry was slowly killing her, she felt like she needed air whenever he said the F word and felt like a piece of trash when he talked with _his_ crush, Parvati. The reason she felt like that was because she was ugly at day and thought that Harry would be embarrassed to be seen with her at his side.

As she slowly walked through the hallway she stopped at the trophy case and stared at her reflection on the glass. Looking back at her was a girl with very visible freckles, raggedy maroon colored hair, dark circles surrounding sunken eyes and very ugly pale skin. _That_ was the Ginevra of the day, that hideous looking thing. Turning away she continued to walk to the Gryffindor Common Room where she would wait for the night to come.

**xoxoxoxo**

Looking at the clock Draco Malfoy noticed that it read: **10:30 P.M.** Smiling evilly he got up and opened his window. He knew that if he were to get caught he'd have a week's worth of detention, but that didn't stop him. Mounting his broom he quickly flew to the place he liked to sit at the most, the Quidditch Field. No one would see him since it was the farthest away from the castle and thanks to its high stands, it shielded most of the field.

Upon arriving at the field he saw four people sitting on one of the stands. He stopped where he was and leaned a bit closer to see who it was.

'_Ah if it isn't Potter, Weasley and Granger out after hours talking to… wait who is that?_''

The Trio was talking to some girl with shiny strawberry red hair, her skin had some translucent glow to it and even though her face was hidden from him he knew that she must be one gorgeous girl.

**xoxoxoxo**

"Gin are you sure you want this to be your new hiding place? I mean what if someone already comes here for night snog sessions and see you? I don't think mum will be too happy if people were to find out about your curse," said Ron to his little sister.

"Ron is right Ginny, although I doubt anyone will be out at this time. They're not stupid like us…" Hermione said while glaring at Ron and Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and just ignored the bushy haired girls comment. "Look guys it's ok besides no one will know it's Ginny. She doesn't look like she does during the day, she looks like an older more matured girl."

Ginny felt her heart flutter at the things Harry had just said. He was probably going to say she was beautiful but decided not to so that Ron wouldn't get angry. She smiled in her mind and hoped for the moons of Venus to grant her her wish, to marry Harry Potter when she got older.

"Thanks guys but I think I'll be ok here" she said.

Draco was still a distance away from them so they couldn't see him smiling like a mad scientist. He wasn't going to interrupt whatever they were doing, he was going to tell them about his discovery the next day.

The next day Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were walking to the library when a particular Slytherin stopped them.

"Hello there" he said with a smirk.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" asked Ron with his hands clenching into fists.

"Oh nothing just here… I saw you guys last night…" The Trio and Ginny's faces all went pale, Draco laughed. "Ah yes, I saw you guys talking to some woman on the stands. I didn't see Pudgy Weaslette but I saw the three of you. I might just go and tell Snape about this and see if he gets you _expelled._"

"What? You can't do that! You have no proof that we were outside last night! Besides Malfoy if you tell on us we'll tell on you too," Draco's expression changed into a serious one. "Ha! So we'd both get in trouble…" Hermione said with a satisfactory tone.

Draco hadn't thought of this and this was unexpected. He couldn't tell on them because then they'd ask him what he was doing and he'd get into trouble. Well there goes a good 'getting the Gryffs into trouble' plan. Without admitting to a Mudblood that she was right, he just left with a sour expression plastered on his face.

After Malfoy left Ron quickly grabbed Ginny by the arm and pulled her aside with Harry and Hermione following.

"Ginny! He knows! Oh Merlin he knows about the curse!"

"Calm down Ron! He doesn't know about it. Didn't you hear him? He said, "_I didn't see Pudgy Weaslette but I saw the three of you_" because he didn't see me! He doesn't now that that's me!" said Ginny trying to calm her brother. "He doesn't know, don't worry."

Ron looked at Ginny with a worried look. "Gin you can't go out anymore, you'll just have to stay in your room for now on," seeing the expression on Ginny's face he continued, "just put a spell on your curtains to lock them and don't open it to anyone."

She was about to protest but Harry spoke.

"Ron's right Gin, just put a spell on them and act like you're sleeping if your roommates try to talk to you. We can't risk going out anymore, Malfoy already knows we go out at night. Next he might discover your secret and tell it to everyone."

Ginny felt the tears starting to form in her eyes, she turned and looked at Hermione waiting for her to say something.

"I'm sorry Ginny but I agree with Harry and Ron. It's better if you just stay in your room the whole night. We can't risk being found out," she said with a sad smile.

Feeling beaten she nodded and looked at the floor. "Yeah you guys are right… I guess tonight I'll stay in my room…"

As the Trio walked off to their classes Ginny turned around and began to walk the other way she said to herself, "No I won't stay in my room… I'm going out with or without them."

**xoxoxoxo**

It was exactly **10:30 P.M.** on the small clock above Draco's bed before he opened the window and mounted his broom. He was going to surprise the Trio tonight and bother them. He flew all the way to the field and disappointment dawned on his face as he saw the stands empty.

'_Well they will eventually be here…_' he thought to himself.

Ginny was in her bed listening to see if her roommates were asleep. She peeked out and felt confident to go out. Her transformation would take place exactly at 8:00 P.M. and she wouldn't transform back into her ugly self until 6:00 A.M. She'd go into her bed at 7:55 P.M. and wait for the girls to go to sleep before sneaking out to meet the Trio outside. Tonight was different though, because her brother and friends weren't waiting for her. She needed to go out! She just couldn't stay up in her bed hiding her beauty from the night, sure she did hide it from society but not the beautiful night. She hated being indoors all the time she needed to go out!

Tiptoeing to the window she grabbed her broom and opened the window slowly, looking back she smiled as she saw the sleeping girls and got on her broom. Being outside she felt free! She smiled and felt the sense of flying go through her body. It felt wonderful riding a broom at night with nothing to worry about, well only getting caught and getting a week's worth of detention, but that didn't matter to her right now. She saw the Quidditch field stands and leaned in to arrive faster at her destination.

Stopping at the top of the Gryffindor stand she put her broom on the bench in front of her and sat down staring up at the sky. It was such a beautiful night. Her happy face soon changed into a frightened one as she saw Malfoy coming out from under the bench.

**xoxoxoxo**

Draco had never seen anyone so beautiful as this girl in front of him. She had beautiful strawberry red hair, her skin had a very fair translucent glow, her eyes were a glossy chocolate brown, curves like that of a sculptured goddess and her face was gorgeous! Did she come here? No he had never seen her, if he had he probably would have asked her out already.

"No don't be scared! I'm not going to hurt you… I just want to talk to you…" he said when he noticed her about to get on her broom and fly off.

Ginny felt her heartbeat accelerate. '_Oh god! He saw me! Ginny he saw you! He knows about my curse and he'll tell everybody about it!_' she said in her mind.

When not hearing a response from her he decided to talk again. "Well what's your name and what are you doing here?" he asked.

'_Oh Merlin! If I talk he'll know it's me… I won't answer I'll just stay quiet until he leaves…_'

"Don't be shy. Come on talk, here maybe this will help. My name is Draco Malfoy and I am a seventh year here at Hogwarts. What about you?" he asked once more.

'_I know who you are! Wait… he doesn't know who I am! What a relief… but still if I talk he'll know it's me. I'll just act like I can't talk…_' Ginny shook her head and pointed at her mouth while making a sad face. '_Hopefully he understands that I can't talk…_'

Draco felt disappointed that this beautiful creature was showing him that she couldn't talk. He wanted to hear the voice that belonged to her, wanted to know her name.

"Well that's a shame, I bet you would have a beautiful voice if you could. So what is your name?"

Ginny just shrugged and looked at the floor.

Draco gazed at her intently and after a few moments of silence he spoke. "Well since you can't talk and you are very beautiful I'll call you Echo. You know like that one Mythological story? The one where the girl can only repeat the last word people say and runs off to a cave after the love of her life shoo's her?"

She nodded.

"Well Echo it's going to be really hard for us to communicate but we'll make it. I know we will."

'_Wow he really sounds so sure. I wonder what he is thinking right now…_' Ginny thought to herself. She was nervous as hell and feared that something would lead him to discover that she was Ginevra Weasley.

"So you don't come to Hogwarts right Echo?" he asked as he turned to face her.

Ginny tensed a bit before shaking her head no.

"So then why do you come here? And why do you talk to Potter, Granger and Weasley?" His face had changed to a disgusted expression as he said the names.

'_Because they accompany me every night so that I don't feel alone with this retched curse!_' Ginny shook her head and then pointed at the star and then at the broom.

"So you like to fly eh? Wicked! I love to fly too. People don't know that… no one knows that. Everyone thinks they know me but no one knows me, they don't know that I love to fly and I love to lay on the grass letting the wind blow my hair." His expression had changed into a calm and peaceful smile, he leaned back on the bench and stared at the sky. "So Echo do you like the sky?"

Nodding she leaned back too and began to think. '_Wow Malfoy is so different than the Day Malfoy… it's like he's under a curse too. At day be a pompous prick and at night be a real human being._'

"Flying is freedom. Flying at night is liberty. Hey where are you going?" He looked up as he noticed Echo getting up and getting ready to get on her broom.

Ginny's fear had returned and she quickly pointed at her broom and then at the moon. '_Oh Merlin please don't have him follow me! I'm going to have to fly off and hide behind a tree by the lake until he goes in… Hopefully he doesn't stay long out here…_'

"Oh you have to go…" Disappointment showed throughout his face. "Well I hope to see you tomorrow night ok Echo?"

Ginny nodded and mounted her broom. With one final look at Draco she waved and flew off towards the lake.

Draco stared at the girl fly off and before he could see where she went he turned to his broom and got on. He needed to get back to his dorm or else he was going to get in trouble and he didn't want detention. He didn't want to miss tomorrow night because he got caught and got detention, he wanted to talk to her again. Deep down he felt as though he knew her and that feeling kept gnawing at him even when he was in bed staring at the ceiling thinking of Echo.

Ginny watched as Draco flew towards the castle in a hurry. She sighed and feeling relieved she got on her broom and she too hurried to her dorm window. Once in bed she couldn't sleep, her encounter with Draco kept repeating in her head. Draco had been different, very different to her, no to Echo, and it was nice. Yes it was nice to see the nicer side of Draco Malfoy. She felt a jolt in her stomach as she remembered that he wanted to see her again the next night. Once more fear made it's way into her and she shook her head.

'_I can't see him tomorrow and I won't… I mustn't or else he'll find out about my curse._'

* * *

**Starry: **So how was the first chapter? Please review, thanks! 


	2. Ginny of the Day

23 August 2005

**A word from Starry: **Hey it's me and I'm here updating chapter two of this fic! Yes, wow a very fast update for me these days! -claps- Ok so I hope you enjoy this chapter and smile because I love this fic. -smiles-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Harry Potter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: _Ginny of the Day_ **

They next day Ginny awoke with a great sense of fear, the fear that Malfoy was going to recognize her today and tell _everyone_ at Hogwarts her secret. Looking down at her hand, she found the small watch Harry had given her in order to help her see what time it was. This helped her make sure she was in her room ten or five minutes before her transformation happened. Looking down at her watch she saw that it was **5:59 A.M.** exactly one minute before her transformation into the _ugly _Ginny, otherwise known as Ginny of the Day.

She stayed in her bed until it was two minutes after six before getting out and going into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and just frowned at her reflection. Why did this have to happen to her? Surely it could be cured right? There just had to be! If there wasn't… well let's just say it still wasn't too late to go into the Muggle world and convert herself into a nun.

"Ginny? Are you in there?"

Great, Hermione was here to ask her how last night had gone. She couldn't tell her that she had gone against their order and met up with Malfoy who called _beautiful_ Ginny, Echo.

"Yes I'm in here Hermione, I'll be out in a minute."

"Well I was just making sure you were ok. I'll be downstairs with Ron and Harry waiting for you, alright?"

"Ok"

Feeling relieved that Hermione was now gone, Ginny turned on the water, undressed herself and hopped in to take a warm shower.

**xoxoxoxo**

"Hey Ginny! How was last night?" asked Ron.

'_Great! What do I tell him? Oh yeah Ron, I spent it talking with Malfoy_' "Oh it was ok, boring but ok."

"We're very sorry Ginny but we can't risk going outside while Malfoy is out there too. What if he finds out?" said Hermione, who was getting out a book from her book bag.

"What if he doesn't find out? He clearly didn't know it was me! He said he hadn't seen me… He thinks I'm someone else" said Ginny, clearly annoyed.

"Look, why don't we do this, for a couple weeks you stay in your room. Then we can go back outside so that you don't get bored being in your room. Is that good?" asked Harry, looking at each of them.

"I think it's a great idea Harry! Ok now let's go and eat, I'm starving!" cried Ron, leaping out from the seat and speed walking towards the portrait.

Hermione glared at his back before turning back to Ginny. "We'll try Harry's idea and if Malfoy is still out there… well we'll figure out another plan until then, alright?"

Ginny felt that if she didn't agree with them they wouldn't leave her alone for the rest of they day. Nodding at the older witch she got up and grabbed her bag. Walking behind the Trio she over heard Hermione telling Ron how mean he was because it seemed like he wanted to get out of there. Ginny bit her tongue so she wouldn't giggle.

Breakfast was the same as usual, she ate and just sat there listening to the Trio talk about how Harry was now recovering from his nightmares. She sighed and looked around the Great Hall wondering who else was sitting there just like her. She was about to give up when she spotted him.

Draco Malfoy was talking to his housemates about something and it seemed to be an interesting talk by the way he looked and how he moved his hands. Could he actually be talking about her? Well about Echo anyways. He was probably telling them how Echo was Ginny and how she goes out every night to just stare at the stars.

She had been so engrossed in staring at him that she hadn't noticed that he was now staring at her. When she finally realized this she moved her gaze to her eggs and cursed herself for being so distracted and for not being able to notice him staring back.

A few minutes passed when she heard someone talking to her.

"Ginny we're leaving, aren't you coming?"

Looking up she found Harry talking to her and looking at her intently. She felt the air around her disappear and felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Great! Why did she always have to blush easily especially when Harry talked to her?

"Oh, um yeah. Sorry I dozed off," she said, picking her bag up before following him out.

'_Remember that Harry likes Parvati and not you. She is his crush and you are just Ron's sister. Besides, have you looked in the mirror lately? You're not pretty at all_'

Sinking her self esteem even deeper she didn't notice that she was still following Harry around, not the Trio, just Harry. She finally came to realize this when she bumped into his stopped form a few minutes later.

"Are you ok?" he asked her with a concern look.

'_If only it were a 'I fancy you' concern look…' _"Yeah, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going--"

"Well if it isn't stupid Pothead and his hideous girlfriend. I do say you guys make a perfect couple, so perfect! You guys should go and audition for '_Witch Weekly's Most Horrible and Ugly Couples of the Wizarding World_'"

"Why don't you just shut your stupid fat retched mouth up before I do it for you." Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at Malfoy.

Draco glared at Harry before moving his grey eyes to Ginny who was now praying to the moons of Venus that he didn't recognize her.

"Weasley, you could meet this person I know. Perhaps she could give you tips on how to make yourself go from _disgusting_ to at least _ugly_," he said spitefully.

Ginny's eyes widened and felt them brimming up with tears with a knot forming in her throat. All of her life she had been told things about the way she looked and it didn't bother her, until now. The things Malfoy had just said seemed to have finally broken the barrier she had set up a long time ago when she was a little girl because she really wanted to cry right at that instant.

Harry peered over at Ginny and noticed how she was. All color had gone out of her face and her brown eyes were now shining with the tears that were just waiting to fall.

"Want to know something else? Potter and his stupid friends know her. Yeah and I saw her--"

"Harry! We have to go to the owelery remember? I have something to tell you! Merlin's Harry hurry!"

Harry's attention to what Draco was saying got broken when Ginny yelled at him. Grabbing his hand she started pulling him towards the owelery. Ginny looked back and saw Malfoy looking at them with a loathing gaze. She continued to pull him until they arrived at the owelery. Harry surveyed around and stared at Ginny who was looking out the window across the grounds.

"Are you ok? Oh what am I asking! You're not ok. That stupid bastard hurt you really bad. I was going to punch him Ginny, I was but then you pulled me away… did you catch what he was saying about that girl?"

Ginny nodded but didn't turn to look at him. "Yeah I did. Sorry I brought you here but I didn't want you to get in trouble for some stupid thing Malfoy said. You can go now, I need to write a letter and I don't want you to be late."

"But you'll be late Ginny, look I'll--"

"Just go Harry! I—I-- Look I'm sorry but" Ginny attempted to laugh, "I-- erm… well oh I forgot, Parvati told me to tell you that she will be waiting for you. She didn't want me telling you that she told me though… um she just told me to tell you without actually telling you. So go, she's waiting…"

Even though she was not looking at him she could tell he was smiling now. She knew that at just the mention of Parvati's name Harry would forget about everything else except her. Well it _sometimes_ worked and it looked like today was one of those 'sometimes'.

"Oh, well are you sure you'll be ok? I mean I don't--"

"I'm fine, hurry she's waiting for you."

"Um, ok. Thanks Ginny. See you later. Bye."

"Bye"

When she couldn't hear his footsteps she let the tears she had been holding in start to fall. She felt disgusted at herself for what Malfoy had said, and to make it worse Harry had just proven that when it comes to her and Parvati, Parvati is always the choice. She fell to the floor grieving for her ugliness and crumpled up feelings.

**xoxoxoxo**

Malfoy snorted before going back to what he had been thinking before he had bumped into Scar head and Weasley. Echo. Even mentioning her name made him feel her beauty, how could a name he made up make him feel her beauty? Was he going crazy? He probably was. Glaring at a few passerby's he turned around and walked off to his class, he couldn't wait for tonight. He was going to see her again.

The day went on and Ginny seemed to be distracted. She didn't notice when Colin Creevey was calling her or when Millicent Bulstrode yelled at her for making her drop her pen. To her everyone had disappeared at that moment and nothing mattered but to get to her room and prepare herself for her transformation.

Reaching the Fat Lady's portrait she whispered the password so low that the Fay Lady didn't hear her.

"You'll have to speak up or else you can't go inside," snorted the portrait.

"I said _'Enchantment'_!" Ginny shouted.

The portrait immediately opened up and once Ginny was inside she said, "Humph! It's not my fault you have an attitude problem."

Ginny didn't care though, what mattered at the moment was getting into her bed before the clock struck eight. Looking down at her watch, she noticed that it was **7:56** and she only had four minutes to change into her pajamas and get in bed.

Without stopping to say hello to some of her classmates in the common room she sprinted up the stairs and into the Girl's Sixth Year Dormitories. Relief washed over her as she saw that no was in yet, she quickly ran to her bed and changed. Just as she pulled the top over her head, she looked down at her watch and observed that she only had one minute before Ginny of the night appeared.

Jumping into her bed, she closed the drapes and performed the locking spell on them. Letting out the breath she had been holding in she glanced at the watch and saw that it was now a minute after eight. Rolling her eyes she got her small mirror from under her pillow and grabbed her wand.

"_Lumos!_"

Her little hideaway lit up. Placing her wand down on the bed she looked into the mirror and began surveying herself in it. Tears began rushing into her eyes once more as she remembered what Malfoy had said earlier. Why did she have to live with this torturing curse?

"Ginny are you in bed yet?"

Ginny tucked the mirror back under her pillow and pulled the covers up as she lay down.

"It's me Hermione."

"I know it's you, it's just that I didn't know if anyone else was in the room" she lied.

"Oh, well don't worry. No one is in here yet. It's just us. Listen Ginny, Harry told me what happened earlier today and what Malfoy said."

'_Did he also tell you how he forgot about it in the owelery because I mentioned Parvati's name?_' "Oh that, it was nothing. I'm used to it. It doesn't matter to me, he's a stupid prick that needs to have his mouth punched shut."

Ginny heard Hermione giggle and clear her throat.

"Well I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. You are one strong girl Ginevra Weasley, I don't know what I'd do with, well with what you have…"

'_Great even my friends! Just say it! You don't know what you would do if people were calling you ugly all the time' _"It's ok Hermione, really as I said before, I'm used to it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm really tired and I'd like to get some sleep." Ginny turned on her side and pretended to be interested in the drapes.

Hearing Hermione leave, Ginny rolled her eyes and began to mumble about how everyone in the world right now was nothing but liars and bullshitters.

**xoxoxoxo**

Draco sat watching the clock for it to read **10:30 P.M.** so he could go out to the Quidditch field and meet up with Echo. Annoyance was rising up in him as he noted that there was still fifteen minutes left.

Sighing he laid back with his hands behind his head and began to remember the incident that had happened in the day. He had noticed that the littlest Weasley had been quiet about his insults towards her. He was going to tell Potter that he talked to Echo, but the pudgy redhead dragged him away. Why did she have to do it at that precise moment? Why couldn't she have waited until he was done telling him? Stupid little Gryffindor was probably impatient and just wanted to go and snog senseless.

He peered over at the clock and saw it was time. Without any thoughts, he jumped on his broom and flew out towards the Quidditch field. Arriving there he stopped on the same stand where he and Echo had been the night before and sat down to wait for the charming mysterious girl.

'_I still think Weasley could get a lot from Echo. The poor girl is so plain that even if she stood beside Echo she'd still be repulsive! Speaking of Echo, where is she? Did I scare her?'_

Little did he know that tonight Echo was in her bed crying and wishing death upon herself for being ugly.

Finally, after some hours of waiting, he got up and with disappointment he flew back to his room. Why hadn't she come? Maybe she had to do something and wasn't able to make it. Tomorrow night he was going to return and see if she was out there. He just had to see her again.

**xoxoxoxo**

Staring at the drapes around her bed was so much fun! Yeah right. Ginny turned on her other side and let out a sigh. It was way past midnight and here she was thinking of her missed meeting with Draco. She clenched her teeth at the thought of him and then remembered how he had been the night before.

He had actually been nice to her, no not to her, but to Echo.

'_Yeah probably because she's very very gorgeous and he just wants to impress her to get into her pants. Of course I know who he really is and I won't let him! Stupid ferret! Idiot. If only he weren't so good looking then maybe I could insult him-- WHAT?'_

Had she just said that Malfoy was good looking? Eww. What was happening to her? Maybe it was the Echo side of her that made her feel like this. She certainly knew that Ginny of the Day wouldn't feel like that towards someone who called her disgusting and ugly… right?

Punching her pillow she turned over and began screaming into it. She didn't need to worry about her roommates hearing because she had put a silencing charm on it. Besides, even if she hadn't they would have ignored her because she was too ugly.

* * *

**Starry: **Thanks to all my reviewers who reviewed the first chapter. I hope you liked this chapter and if you didn't... well that's just sad. Please review! 


	3. Touching Draco Malfoy

25 August 2005

**A word from Starry: **Ok I'm updating this one more than the other ones. I'm stuck on the other ones but don't fear, I hope to have up another chapter for FF and ID either today or tomorrow.

I'm so happy that a lot of you are liking this fic! Consider yourselves lucky and unlucky. 1.) Lucky, because you guys are the first ones to read beyond chapter two. I've posted this fic up in other places but only up to chapter two. 2.) Unlucky, because it's not beta read yet. I hope (once it's been beta read) to re-post it for you guys.

I hope you guys like this chapter, this one is one of my favorites from this fic. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the Harry Potter world...

* * *

**Chapter Three: _Touching Draco Malfoy_**

Breakfast the next day was a bit different than how it was usually. The Trio were already seated and eating when Ginny walked in. She pushed the urge to look over at the Slytherin table to see if the pompous git was staring at her remembering what he had said the day before. Raising her head high she walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Hermione, who looked at her with a smile.

"Why are you looking at me and smiling?" Ginny asked, her eyes then scanned her brother and Harry's face. They too had the same expression as the bushy haired girl.

"Ginny! I have decided, actually WE have decided that we are going to start doing research."

Ginny looked confused. "Research on what?" she asked.

This time it was Harry who spoke making Ginny feel the all-familiar butterflies in her stomach.

"Research on your curse! We are going to find out how to cure it. Hermione says since it's a curse it has to have a cure. All curses have cures."

Ginny just gaped at him when her brother spoke up.

"Ginevra Weasley! You are going to be cured from this curse you have had your whole life!" cried Ron with a lot of happiness.

Ginny continued staring at the Trio and felt something inside her. Could it be the joy of hope? If it was she sure liked the feeling. It meant that there was hope that she could be pretty!

"Wow guys, but where are you going to look?" she asked, the little joy of hope had now began to deflate.

"The library of course!"

Staring at Hermione, Ginny couldn't help but smile. Hooray for this, they were going to do research on her curse and see if they could make her pretty.

"Lucky it's the beginning of the weekend and we have no classes for two whole days! That means if we go right now we'll get a big start and hopefully by the end of the weekend, we'll have a few answers," said Ron as he leaned over and gave Ginny a tight hug.

Soon Hermione was hugging her and then came Harry. Ginny felt her heart pounding inside her chest as she saw him get up and lean forward to hug her! Ginny bit her tongue but this time it wasn't to stop herself from giggling, it was to stop her from blushing.

**xoxoxoxo**

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry hugging Ginny. Curiosity took over making him ignore Millicent who was talking about some Muggle thing that made your hair straight. He wondered why he was hugging that ugly girl, had he gone mad? Or perhaps Potter had just decided to ask the little bint because he couldn't get the girl he wanted.

"Draco are you even listening to me? That thing burns your hair and makes it straight, it's such a weird thing—"

"Shut it Millicent! Merlin you're even worse than Pansy" he snapped at her.

He turned to look at the Gryffindor table once more and noted that the Trio and ugly Weasley were now leaving. They seemed to be smiling a lot and patting Ginny on the back a lot, why was that? Once more his curiosity took over and after making sure no one was paying attention to him, he got up and followed them.

**xoxoxoxo**

The library was mostly empty except for a few people that included: Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom (who seemed to be reading a book about plants), Padma Patil with a few of her Ravenclaw friends and Pansy Parkinson (the trio were surprised to see her here).

They found an empty table in a secluded corner, soon after that Hermione went off looking for books on curses. Ginny sat down and decided to work on her homework since they had told her that she didn't have to do research. She wanted to finish the Potions essay Snape had told them to write, it had to be six feet of parchment! He was clearly losing his head.

"Ok, I found these books that seem to have some information on curses."

Ginny looked up from what she was writing and stared at the books Hermione had found.

"Harry you will get _Ancient Spells, Charms and Curses_, Ron you will get _Modern Spells, Charms and Curses_ and I will get _Ancient and Modern Curses and Jinxes._ Now let's work!"

The petite redhead giggled as she looked at the boys expressions, they weren't really expecting this. She shook her head and went back to her homework.

Everything was going good until a particular tall and blond Slytherin walked towards their table. That's when everyone in the library (yes even Madam Pince) knew that trouble was coming.

"What do we have here? Gryffindors working like house elves to get their good marks eh?" he said maliciously.

He looked over towards Ginny and at that instant he felt something strange when she looked up at him with her wide brown eyes. His smirk had gone off his face and he was now staring intently towards the littlest Weasley.

'_She seems so familiar, it's like I've seen those eyes before… but where?'_

"Hey Malfoy! Don't look at my sister like that you filthy arsehole!" Ron said through clenched teeth.

Ginny quickly turned away from Draco's prying eyes and turned to see her brother turning red. '_Great! He's going to start yelling and Madam Pince will kick him out again' _Getting up she walked over to Ron and put her hand on his arm.

"Calm down Ron, don't lose your temper. You don't want to get kicked out again…" she whispered to her brother who just nodded while continuing to glare daggers at the intruding Slytherin.

"Look here Weasley, even if your sister wasn't this horrible looking I wouldn't get near her or touch her with a hundred foot pole."

"That's enough Malfoy! I didn't punch you yesterday because Ginny pulled me away but I'm sure today she won't do that. You better leave unless you want to see your pretty little teeth on my knuckles" Harry said with anger seeping in every word.

"You don't scare me Potter—"

"Excuse me? What is going on here? Need I remind you that this is a library and it is to be quiet in here! Now Mr. Malfoy, if you are not going to do any work then I suggest you leave immediately. And as for you four, if you continue to talk I will kick you out and not let you in here for a week!" cried Madam Pince towards the glaring teenagers.

Draco turned around and stormed off towards the library doors, before going out he turned around and took one last glance towards Ginny. What was it that was so familiar about her? He sneered and left.

"The idiot seems to like the attention he wants us to give him. Seriously, why the bloody hell does he come in here and bother us when we haven't even spoken to him!" said Ron who was still red.

"Ron! You're language!" whispered Hermione, it was meant to be a whisper.

"Because he's Malfoy, Prancing Prat and king of pricks all over," said Ginny with a grin.

"Ginny! See Ron? Look what your language does! It corrupts innocent peoples minds!"

"Sure Hermione, I'm sure my sister learned that from Fred and George" Ron laughed a bit, he looked over at Madam Pince and saw she was glaring so he went back to the book.

Hermione put a satisfactory smile on her face before she too hid her nose in a book. Ginny looked over at Harry not expecting him to be back on the book. Disappointed that he was, she sighed and went back to her seat, at least homework would get her mind off of things.

**xoxoxoxo**

After the library event, Draco had gone to his room to lay down for a bit. He needed to think what he was going to do about those stupid Gryffindors. He also needed to remember where he had seen those eyes they looked so damn familiar! He punched his pillow and turned on his side before saying, "Stupid Potter…" He yawned and before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.

Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione had spent the rest of the day in the library trying to find out about the curse. They had even discussed their progress through lunch and so far they had not found anything on any curse that changed the identity of a witch, wizard or person. They had stayed in the library until it was time for Ginny to leave, which had been at **7:45**.

It was now ten minutes after ten and Ginny was in her bed listening to her roommate's steady breathing. She couldn't believe that on a Saturday they were already sleeping this early! If she didn't have this curse, she'd probably be out in the common room or perhaps doing something else.

Getting up she peeked through the curtains around her bed and grinned, she could go outside now! She quietly got off her bed and bent down to get her broom from under her bed. Touching it made her heart leap because she knew that in a few minutes she would be soaring in the air feeling the wind kiss her. She tiptoed over to the window where she quietly opened it. Mounting her broom she looked back before flying out towards the night.

Closing her eyes, Ginny felt as she cut through the cool breeze. She was glad to have worn pajama pants and a small tee shirt instead of her usual little pajama shorts and tank top. The moon was bright and the stars were twinkling right beside it, looking up at them was breathtaking! She looked down and noticed the vast and wide space of mountains and grasslands. This was wow!

After a while of riding, Ginny decided that it was time to go down and take a rest before going back. She remembered Malfoy popping out of nowhere the last time she was here and she felt a bit of excitement run through her body. It wouldn't hurt if she met with him one more night right? Besides he probably wasn't going to be here tonight since the night before she hadn't come out. Giggling at that thought, she flew down to one of the stands and sat on one of the benches where she began looking up at the sky.

**xoxoxoxo**

He saw as she flew to one of the stands and before you could say 'Firebolt' he was flying over there to be with her. He had missed her the night before and he wanted to know why she hadn't come. Being around her he felt, different. He felt like his insides would melt whenever she looked at him, he felt weak, and he felt nice. The fact that he had only met her once and that she already made him feel like that was out of the question. Draco didn't know why he felt like that.

When he reached her she was lying back with her eyes closes. Draco leaned over and began to study her. Her skin had a luminescence glow, her scarlet colored hair looked to be soft if touched, she had curves in the right places, her fairness was just jaw dropping!

He was so amazed by her that he didn't notice her eyelids open. It wasn't until he realized the movement of her hand that he looked up at her and smiled.

"Hello Echo"

'_Merlin he scared the living daylights out of me! Oh why did I come here? I should have just gone to bed. What if he discovers it's me?'_

Draco outstretched his arm and grabbed her hand making her jump.

"No don't get scared, I won't do anything to you. You are… wow I can't even say because you leave me speechless…" he said as he continued to study her.

'_Whoa there ferret boy you are freaking me out! Hmm perhaps I should make him pay for what he did yesterday and today. That would be nice, but I can't speak or else he'll recognize me!'_

Ginny straightened up and placed her hand on his chest. '_Ok, I have no idea why I just did that…_'

"What are you trying to tell me? Do you want to be my sweetheart?"

Pulling her arm away she shook her head and then shrugged. It was going to be hard to make him suffer like this, if only her voice changed just like the rest of her.

"I still want to know why you come out there Echo. I mean what is it that you like about this place that makes you come over here?" he asked as he leaned back keeping his eyes on her brown ones.

'_I come out here because it's the only way I can share my beauty with the world. They don't even know it's me, Ginevra Weasley! Only my family and Harry and Hermione, Merlin's if you knew who I was you wouldn't even be here talking to me!_' Ginny felt her back stiff and decided to lie beside Draco who was now staring at the stars.

"You want to know something Echo?" asked Draco, putting his hands behind his head.

Ginny nodded and turned to her side so she was facing him. At this action Ginny noticed that her heart was now beating a little faster than usual.

"I hate this school, I hate my house and I hate living here. I wish I lived somewhere else where no one knew my origin or who I am, then I wouldn't have to worry about anything but just living. People wouldn't be after you for your money or fame and you wouldn't have to worry about never being able to meet the person you love. Here all the girls want me ('_Yeah right!_') but not for who I am, but because of what I have. It bloody sucks…"

Staring into his eyes, Ginny noticed that what he was saying was true. There was something about his eyes that told her so. She looked away from him and stared up at the stars and her gaze then moved to the moon. She felt weird lying down beside him on the benches in the stands, not in the uncomfortable weird, but in the weird way where your heart was beating fast and little butterflies were flying in your stomach.

'_Oi, Ginny you've completely lost your mind! You don't even know what you're feeling or thinking! Poor Malfoy he really wants someone to love him for who he is. Why am I suddenly craving to kiss his yummy lips? GINEVRA WEASLEY YOU GET THAT OUT OF YOUR HEAD!_'

"Are you ok? It looks like you were frowning and then your eyes widened," he chuckled before raising his hand to move away a strand of hair that was in her face.

'_Oh Merlin! He is so… Malfoy! I really need to get out of here before I start wanting to really kiss him…_' Ginny broke the eye contact, got up and grabbed her broom.

Seeing this Draco got up and grabbed her arm before she could get on.

"Please don't go Echo. I missed you yesterday and… Merlin's beard Echo, what is it that makes me feel like this when I'm around you? It's like I've known you and I feel a great sense of comfort with you. You make me act like someone else, Echo… please don't go…" He focused on her eyes once more and Ginny couldn't stop the butterflies from fluttering faster.

'_Merlin fish sticks what am I going to do?_' Ginny looked down at her watch and saw that she still had time before she had to go in. She looked deep into Draco's eyes (which made her get a chill down her spine) and nodded slowly.

"Thanks Echo"

Ginny just nodded.

"I wish I could hear your voice, I bet it's very beautiful."

'_That's not what you have said when you've heard it! You once said it sounded like there was frog stuck in my throat! One time you told me you wanted to put the silencing charm on me because you hated to hear me talk. Then again you hate to listen to people that have Weasley, Potter and Granger as their last name.' _Ginny hid her urge to giggle at this. What would he say if he heard her? He'd probably recognize it and say, "It's you Weasley! You tricked me! And blah blah blah."

"Why don't your friends come and visit you anymore? Potter, Granger and Weasley? Did they ditch you because they were jealous of you?" he asked with his signature smirk.

Ginny shrugged and did something she would have never done as Ginevra Weasley. She lifted her hand, touched his lips and continued to caress his face!

'_Oh MERLIN'S BEARD! I'LL BE HEXED INTO THE NEXT CENTURY! What did I just do? I TOUCHED HIS FACE! He'll kill me for sure!_' Ginny quickly pulled her hand away and got up to leave.

Not turning around to see if he was following her she jumped on her broom and sped off towards Gryffindor Tower. Without thinking, except to get into her bed safely she flew into her dormitory and quietly got off the broom and closed the window. She was breathless! After slowly putting her broom under her bed she jumped on her bed and closed the drapes.

She put a hand on her chest and felt how fast her heart was beating. She was lucky she got out of there alive! He was probably going to kill her or something for touching him! She smiled as she remembered how warm he was when she had touched him. She lifted her hand and placed it on her face wanting to feel his feel on her face. Rolling her eyes at the ridiculous thing she was doing, she turned on her side and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Starry: **Yay! Draco and Ginny interaction! -smiles as the rabid d-g fangirl that she is- yep yep they touched! Well Ginny touched him... anyways Thanks to my reviewers and I hope you guys liked it! Please review! Thanks 


	4. Detention

**A word from Starry: **Ok I'm updating this story and not FF and ID -sigh- I _need_ to update FF and ID but I can't at the moment! Ok I'm very happy that a lot of you are enjoying this story! It makes me so happy. I love this story. My favorite D/G story that I have written so far!

**Thanks to all of my reviewers out there**. Without you guys, us writers wouldn't exist!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Draco or Ginny.

* * *

**Chapter Four: _Detention_**

Draco sat staring at his breakfast the next morning imagining that it was Echo. He had been disappointed at the fact that she had left the night before. He didn't understand why she had gotten so frightened after having touched his face. Could it be that he forgot to shave and he scared her off? No! He didn't even need to shave since his skin was so smooth and Malfoy's (thank Merlin) weren't famous for beards or mustaches.

Remembering how her hands felt against him made him smile, he didn't notice this but his housemates did.

"Draco what is so amusing about your eggs and bacon?" asked Pansy who was now back from her studying phase.

"They look like you, that's what amuses me," he snapped back at her.

He hated being interrupted while he was thinking, especially if it involved beautiful girls that made him feel like a total weakling.

Pansy stared at him before getting up and walking out of the Great Hall. Draco snorted and began to look around the Great Hall. Everyone was busy chatting about what they were going to do today. He moved to observe the Gryffindor table. He stopped at the Trio and Weaslette, she seemed to be staring at her food and it looked like the Trio hadn't noticed her. He was about to look away when she looked up and looked at him.

'_Why does she look so bloody familiar?_'

He continued surveying her until he saw her look away nervously, he loved it when they backed down. He smirked before getting up and walking out of the Great Hall, he needed some sleep and since today there were no classes he could catch up on it.

**xoxoxoxo**

Ginny saw Draco walk out the Great Hall. Why had he been staring at her? Did he know that she was the one he called Echo? She had felt his gaze and that's why she had looked up. She wanted to feel that warmness when she had touched his face, she wanted to kiss him!

'_Hold your thoughts Ginevra Weasley, you are not going to keep those thoughts and that memory. It will be forgotten! He is infatuated with the beauty of Echo and not you! Ginny is the real girl not Echo all right?_'

"Who's Echo?"

Ginny's head snapped up and saw Harry, her brother and Hermione staring at her with curiosity.

"What do you mean who's Echo?" She began fidgeting with her fingers under the table.

"Well you said "_He's infatuated with the beauty of Echo_", you said something else but I didn't quite hear it."

'_Great thinking out loud now! See what that slimy bastard does to you? _Don't call him that! He's not that. _Great now you're arguing with yourself!_'

"Ginny?"

"Huh? Oh yeah Echo is a friend of mine from… err well she's just a friend from Checkosvakiabrowntown." Ginny cursed herself and hoped that they didn't ask any more questions.

"Ok, now let's go to the library! We have research to do!" chirped Hermione as Ron and Harry groaned.

Sure they wanted to help but researching all the time was getting tiresome and Harry and Ron needed to go and practice for Quidditch. They needed to practice for the match against Ravenclaw. Their match with Slytherin had already passed and who won you ask? Is there really a need to ask? Gryffindor of course!

Arriving at the library they went and sat down on the same table as yesterday. Looking around they saw less people in today then there had been yesterday. Pansy Parkinson was in there, looks like her studying phase was back.

"Get the same books you had yesterday and read on the other sections. There has to be a mention of Ginny's curse in these books!" Her brow was furrowed making her look like she was concentrating on what she was reading while telling her instructions.

Ron and Harry got the books and began to read them once more, reading word per word to see if they could find Ginny's cure. They stayed like that for over a few hours and they even returned after lunch.

Ginny just sat there staring at the table in front of her, the only thoughts that were drifting through her mind was: Draco Malfoy and how soft and warm his skin had been.

'_Speak of the devil!_' Ginny quickly got out a quill and began writing on some parchment Hermione had beside the book. '_Merlin he is coming right this way! Prancing prat enjoys tormenting my brother and Harry… why does he have to look so hot walking like that? GINNY!_'

"At it again I see? That's how I like to see the Gryffindors. Working hard and sweating like the poor Mudbloods that you all defend." Draco laughed and then turned towards Ginny, again.

'_Why do I always look at her? Bloody hell where have I seen her before? Damn it Draco! Quit staring at the Mudblood lover, she's so ugly… ugh I feel sorry for her future husband. Still she looks so damn familiar!_'

"I see you didn't get the warning I said yesterday about not staring at my sister, Malfoy." Ron's face was calm but by the tone of his voice they could tell he was starting to get angry.

Ginny glared at Malfoy and had to look away. Her meetings with him as Echo were now affecting her feelings towards him!

"Why don't you do us all a favor and sod off?" said Harry, shutting the book and burning into him with his glare.

Hermione had put her book down and was now looking from Harry to Ron to Draco. She was afraid that they were going to get kicked out of the library and then they wouldn't be able to find a cure for Ginny!

"Why get your knickers in a twist Weasley? Anyways forget what I said before, if your sister wasn't this repellent and she was actually worth a good look I guess I'd shag her senseless." He crossed his arms and put on a smug expression.

"Why you f--"

Harry leaped up from his chair and grabbed Ron just when he was going to punch Malfoy right on the jaw. Hermione had also jumped up from her chair to grab Ron to stop him from getting into trouble. Malfoy was not worth it!

Draco laughed and when his eyes rested on a glaring Ginny he stopped.

"Just leave _Malfoy_, you've done enough here," she said as she crinkled her nose in disgust.

'_Those eyes, that look… where have I seen it?_' "Don't talk to me, I don't have time to socialize with some _bitch_."

Draco Malfoy had clearly crossed the line with Ginevra Weasley. She was tired of having to stand all of his insults and she was tired from seeing him get with everything he wanted. Who cares if he was nice to her beautiful self at night. He was being a really bad pain the arse right now, and she didn't appreciate being called a bitch. Being called ugly, revolting, disgusting had finally gotten to her and she was just waiting for a sign to strike. The word 'Bitch' being the sign in this case.

The famous Weasley Temper had now boiled over and oh merci on those that made it do so. Ginny jumped up from her seat so fast that no one actually noticed she was up until she leaned over (in super fast speed too) and punched Draco Malfoy right in the jaw. As her knuckles met with his jaw there was a loud '_crack_' sound and Malfoy fell backwards on the floor. Bleeding.

Ginny was fuming, she had had enough of this fucker on the floor and man did it feel good to hit him! She gazed down at him on the floor and smiled an evil smile at him, she enjoyed that even though her hand was now hurting.

"MISS WEASLEY! YOU DO NOT HURT ANY ONE ELSE IN MY LIBRARY! FOR THAT YOU ARE GETTING--"

Ron looked at Harry who looked at Hermione who looked at Ginny who was now looking at the Trio.

'_Oh no no no. Don't say it! Not—_'

"…**DETENTION!**"

Ginny cringed at this. Her fear had been realized she now had detention.

After being kicked out of the library (only for a few months), Ginny was outside waiting for the Trio to come out and start yelling at her for getting detention. She had been avoiding this because detention was held at night! Night was _never_ a good time for her, why? Because she changed into a hot and sexy Ginny and no one knew about it!

"Wow Ginny! That was a good punch! I had never seen anything like that!" Ron hugged Ginny and punched her lightly on the arm.

"Ron! Don't influence your sister like that. Sure it might have taken care of Malfoy, but she is a lady and—"

"Oh Hermione! You did enjoy it too and you wouldn't have acted so lady like if you had been in Ginny's shoes." Harry looked at Hermione and Hermione nodded.

"Ok fine, yes Ginny that was a good punch. I agree with these two."

Ginny smiled but stopped when she saw the library doors open with Malfoy coming out holding a big white handkerchief on the bottom part of his face. Ginny bit her lip so she didn't burst out laughing again. Deep down Ginny felt very bad for doing that to his soft face, but he _did_ deserve it.

After Malfoy left (with some more glaring and wannabe death threats) the Trio surrounded Ginny and began to worry about the detention.

"She should tell Dumbledore, I'm sure he could help her by not having her take it all." Ron hoped with all his might that this was true.

"I don't think Dumbledore would actually do that, he'll probably move it to another time but not pardon her for it," said Hermione who stared at Ginny with an I'm-Sorry-But-You-Punched-Him-And-Now-You-Have-To-Deal-With-The-Consequences look.

Ginny glanced at Harry who shook his head and said, "I agree with Hermione, you need to go talk to him."

"And it has to be done now because your time is almost up! Well after dinner is over, so you have to go and do it right now because dinner is over in ten minutes!" cried Ron with panic all over his face.

'_Great! You are about to transform into Echo and you still need to go talk to Dumbledore! Great idea to punch him Ginny!_' "Fine I'm going now, you guys go and eat. I'll see you guys later. Bye!" Ginny turned around without waiting for their replies and ran towards the headmaster's office.

**xoxoxoxo**

Coming out of the infirmary was Draco Malfoy with his face back to normal. Man that Weasley sure hit hard! Harder than Mudblood Granger! What did he say to deserve that? Oh right, bitch. He guessed she didn't like being called that.

Walking out he looked around and saw that the halls were empty, great he was missing dinner too. This was going to be a hell of a story for Echo. Echo. Thinking about her made him smile once more and he forgot all about the Weaslette and why he wasn't at dinner.

'_Man I can't wait to see her again! She's so admirable, beautiful and gorgeous!_'

He looked up to see none other than Ginny walking towards him with her head bowed down. All he could see was her red hair, it was clear though that she hadn't noticed him yet. His thoughts of Echo soon disappeared and all he was thinking about now was how to make her pay.

Ginny had been to busy looking down at the floor to cover her face because she was transforming, that she didn't notice Malfoy blocking her path until she bumped into him making her look up.

Draco was about to tell her something nasty when he noticed something on her face, actually something that wasn't on her face. Her freckles were gone and her lips were actually plump looking. This was not Weasley! Ok it was her but with no freckles and nice lips. Before he could get a good look at her she started running away from him.

He could have run after her but the surprise and questions running inside his head made him stay standing in the middle of the hall. Why had her freckles gone away and why did her lips look so kissable? This girl was sure strange…

**xoxoxoxo**

Ginny continued running until she reached the headmaster's office, well the eagle statue. Her heart was beating fast and she was shaking! Draco had seen her right when she was changing! The bloody git had seen her right at eight o'clock! Ginny looked up to see the eagle opening up for her to step in and ride up to see Dumbledore. This day was getting from bad to worse!

Walking into Dumbledore's office, she noticed the portraits of previous headmasters looking at her suspiciously. It wasn't until she heard someone clearing their throat that she looked away and came face to face with Dumbledore.

"Ah Miss Weasley, I was wondering when you were going to come and visit me." He smiled and offered her to sit with a wave of his hand. "Please sit."

Ginny only nodded and sat down in the nice comfortable chair. It had been a while since she had been in here, she always liked it here even when she was here for getting into trouble.

"Now tell me, what brings you here?"

"Sir I-- well you see-- something happened at the library, I p-p-punched Malfoy because he was insulting my friends. I couldn't handle my anger sir! In my point he clearly deserved that because he is a pompous-" Noticing what she was about to say, she stopped and smiled slightly at the headmaster. "Err, I mean I got detention for doing that and I came here to ask you if you could--"

"Take your detention away, am I correct?" he asked her with a small smile.

Ginny nodded.

"Ah I see… and is there a reason why you would want me to do that?"

Ginny noticed a small twinkle in his eyes but perhaps she had been imagining this because it was no longer there. He had to know why, he had called her by her name when she had entered, and this was after her transformation!

"You see sir, I have been cursed since I was born to change into a prettier me at night. People don't know I have this sir, and if they found out they'd probably make fun of me. I'd be more isolated than how I am now! I can't let them see me like this, no one must know sir! The only people that know about this are my family, Harry, Hermione and now you." Ginny shifted in her seat uncomfortably while the headmaster surveyed her from behind his desk.

"Finally you tell me! This is the visit I was talking about earlier, the visit in where you would tell me about this curse. You see Miss Weasley, your parents told me about this even before you arrived here at Hogwarts. They came to me in hopes of me telling them the cure to it, but I was saddened to inform that I did not know it. I was just waiting for you to come in here and tell me yourself so that we could discuss about some things we could change due to your conditions…"

"What things, sir?"

"Things like house elves bringing you your dinner up to your dormitory so you would be able to eat peacefully. Having your own dormitory so that no one found out about this and a later curfew for you, so you could fly about on your broom."

Ginny tensed when Dumbledore said this. Looking up at him she saw him chuckle before continuing to speak.

"I am sorry to inform you though, that I can not take the detention away. You hurt another student and that cannot go unpunished. It wouldn't be fair for the rest of the school, now would it?"

She shook her head and felt disappointment run through her body.

"But what I can do, is move your detention to the day" he said, getting out a parchment and a quill.

"But sir, I have classes during the day. I don't think--"

"I am sure your teacher won't mind. You will serve your detention tomorrow beginning at 2 with Professor Lupin. Is that all right?"

Ginny nodded. "What will I do with the class I miss?" she asked.

Handing her the parchment he said, "You will hand this to whatever teacher you have and they will know."

Ginny folded the parchment and placed it in her pocket before getting up. "Is that all sir?"

"Yes, have a goodnight!" he told her with the same smile he had had when he greeted her.

She hadn't remembered that she was Ginny of the Night and she was about to walk into the common room. If the Fat Lady hadn't asked her who she was, she would have just gone in and everyone would have found out.

"Are you new?" asked the Fat Lady eyeing her suspiciously.

Ginny's eyes widened and she quickly looked down making her hair cover her face. "Yes I am, '_Enchantment_'"

The Fat Lady hesitated before opening to let her in. She hoped that as she ran through the common room and up the stairs into her bed, no one would notice her face and body.

* * *

**Starry: **Hmm liked it? I loved this chapter! It was soooooo fun to write. -insert evil laugh in here- Yes yes! Ok I feel bad for doing that to Draco but he deserved it... Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thanks. 


	5. Discoveries

24 September 2005

**A word from Starry: **HEY! Wow long time no see! I missed you all and I missed ff dot net a lot. Wow well I'm here to update this chapter and I apologize but I've been busy and so forth. So I decided to update today! Yay!

**Thank you to all my reviewers! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **-gives cookies to all of you who reviewed- I don't know when I'll update _FF and ID_ or _IWWYH _but I'm hoping it's soon!

Have you guys seen the new trailers? OMG VIKTOR KRUM IS HOT! -drools- Ok I need to stop... Hermione looks so pretty and did you guys see Harry's expression when she was coming down? -screams like the fangirl that she is- I can't wait until November 18! -urges time to go faster- Please! Ok... on to the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Echo and all those people from the HP world... I only own Johan from FF and ID... eww...

* * *

**Chapter Five: _Discoveries_**

Draco walked to breakfast with a not so good attitude. He had gone out the night before and waited for Echo so he could tell her what had happened with the littlest Weasley. To his disappointment though, she hadn't showed up and he spent half of the night waiting for her until he finally concluded that she wasn't showing up.

"Hey Draco!"

He ignored the greeting and continued walking. Why hadn't she appeared last night? Had he really scared her? Did something happen to her? And why did Weasley look so different? The questions kept on circling his head until he sat down and looked over at the Gryffindor table in search of her. She was sitting talking to Scar head, the Mudblood and Weasley.

He squinted his eyes to see if her freckles where still gone and if her lips were back to the chapped and thin lips that they were. Since he was across the Great Hall he couldn't really tell. He looked down at his food and stabbed his eggs. He was going to have to find out why she had looked different.

**xoxoxoxo**

"So you have detention with Professor Lupin?" asked Ron, who was now smiling because his sisters secret wasn't going to be discovered.

The redhead nodded and turned to Harry who was saying something.

"That's great! He won't give you something hard to do. You're lucky you didn't get Snape, he'd probably make you clean everything in his office and scrub the floors without magic."

"I know, I was relieved when Dumbledore said I was serving it with him. The bad thing though is that I'll have to miss Herbology but I don't think Professor Sprout will mind that. I am doing good in her class which is good or else I'd have to catch up and study for hours!"

"So when do you have to go?" asked Hermione, putting her copy of The Daily Prophet aside.

"After lunch."

"Well I hope this is a good lesson learned. In your condition you can't go around getting detention." Hermione peered over towards Harry and Ron to see if they agreed.

Ginny felt anger rise as she saw both boys nod and Hermione smile.

"Well it wasn't my fault! He called me a bitch! I don't take crap from anyone, especially a stupid Slytherin like him!" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and continued to look at the Trio with a Don't-Tell-Me-Anything-Right-Now-Or-Else look.

Breakfast passed and so did Potions and Charms. Soon it was time for lunch and for her detention, and Ginny wasn't that disappointed as she was going to spend detention in Professor Lupin's room.

"Look Ginny, I wanted to apologize for what happened during breakfast. I know it seemed like we were against you punching Malfoy, but we weren't. We're just concerned for you because we don't want anyone finding about this secret of yours either. And you going off and getting detention won't help the situation. I just wanted to tell you to be careful next time, and if Malfoy continues to bother you then just breathe and leave him talking to himself. He's not worth getting into trouble."

Looking up from her meal, Ginny came into eye contact with Hermione who was looking at her with honesty and care at the same time. Her friends cared for her and she knew that what had happened earlier was only because they cared. She shouldn't have burst out like that to them, even if they seemed to have gone against her.

"It's alright Hermione, it's me who should be apologizing to you guys." She looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione and gave them an apologetic smile. "I guess I was all moody because I am getting very frustrated with this curse. I haven't seen anyone, besides my family, at night! I want to be able to go out on dates or with friends and not have to worry about coming home before eight! I'm sorry guys, and I also want to thank you for being there for me. Thanks."

"Oh Ginny! You don't have to say that! What are friends for?" said a tearful Hermione, before hugging Ginny.

"Ginny as your brother I want to tell you that I am here for you always and you don't have to say thanks to me. I want you to be happy and I'll do whatever it takes to make you smile." Ron stood up and walked all the way around the table just to hug her.

"Yeah Gin, we're doing this because we want to and because we want to help you so you can fulfill your dreams."

Ginny felt her stomach leap as she saw Harry getting up and leaning over the table to hug her. Immediately she got up as well and leaned in to meet him in the middle so that he wouldn't have to stretch all the way. She felt Harry's arms go around her and she did the same to him. They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity until she pulled away and smiled at him.

"Thanks guys! I feel all giddy now." Ginny giggled. "Well I better be going I don't want to be late for my detention. The sooner I get there the faster I'll leave! Hopefully…"

"All right, good luck Ginny. I'll continue my research for you during dinner ok? See you later."

"Bye Hermione"

"Bye Ginny."

"Bye Harry, Bye Ron."

"Bye Gin, take care all right?"

Ginny nodded before picking up her bag and swinging it over her shoulder. She walked towards the doors of the Great Hall, and she was almost out when she paused and turned to look over at the Slytherin table. Draco was not watching her and she felt relieved because that meant he had forgotten about the incident the night before, the one where he saw her right at the moment of her transformation.

Realizing that she was standing in the middle of the doorway staring at the Slytherin table, she shook her head and ran out as quick as she could. She had been worried that their encounter was going to mean the discovery of her secret. She figured out after not having any eye contact or verbal contact that he probably forgot about it. At least she hoped he did.

"So I guess I'll have Ginevra Weasley cleaning out my closet today eh?"

Ginny looked up to see Professor Lupin smiling down at her in his classroom doorway. He was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and right now she was thanking Merlin for it.

"Yes Professor."

"So what did you do?" he asked as he ushered her in.

Ginny walked in and sat down on a chair when he offered her a chair. "I punched Malfoy," she said triumphantly. '_It sure felt good… well kind of…_'

Remus Lupin's eyes widened and a chuckle came out of his lips. "Don't tell anyone I just did that alright? Us teachers aren't supposed to cheer for student violence, but by golly you punched Malfoy! Well that's a first. What did he do to deserve that?"

"He was being a prat to Harry, Ron and Hermione and he called me a bitch," she answered bluntly.

"Oh I see, yes I do quite agree with you, he deserved that. Just don't tell anyone I said that…"

"I won't professor," she said while smiling.

Hearing the end of lunch bell, Lupin got up and motioned for Ginny to do the same.

"Sorry Ginny but you have a detention to serve. If this had happened in my classroom you wouldn't be serving detention," he said with a wink. "Now all you're going to do today is just clean my closet and then you're done. There isn't much to do, just organize it and that's it. Now off you go!"

Ginny nodded before running off towards the back of the classroom and closing the door behind her. She was glad Lupin was a friend of hers and didn't say it was bad to punch Malfoy. Plus, he had said the Slytherin deserved it!

Cleaning Professor Lupin's closet was fun for Ginny. Since this wasn't Snape, she could use her wand and use it she did! She was done in less than two hours and with time to spare, lots of time. Sitting down in a chair by a window she looked out and smiled. Being outside was freedom for her, whether it was during the day or night it didn't matter to her, just as long as she was outside.

A few owls flew by the window making Ginny get an idea. The idea was that maybe after getting a few things on her curse, she could send them to her parents and they could help out with the research as well. Smiling at this idea she got up, opened the door and walked out into Professor Lupin's class.

"So here we have— Ah, Miss Weasley are you finished?" asked the Professor with a smile instead of a frown or angry expression.

Ginny nodded while picking up her back and swinging it over her shoulder. When she did this she noticed the reason why she was in detention, sitting a few feet away from her.

'_Draco has this class at this time? Great Merlin's beard! Why can't I just not see him for one bloody day! Why?_'

"Alright Miss Weasley, if you would please do me the favor of exiting my class? I need to continue with my teachings. I appreciate your help and stay out of trouble!"

Ginny smiled and nodded as she blushed. She knew he hadn't meant to embarrass her like that. All she wanted was to get out of there and get as far away from Malfoy as she could. He had seen her the night before and she hoped that he had already forgotten.

Making her way towards the door she suddenly slowed down when she saw that she had to go right by Malfoy in order to get to the door. Mentally groaning she tightened the grip on her bag and began walking fast. As she passed Malfoy she looked at the floor, held her breath and hoped that he hadn't looked at her face.

**xoxoxoxo**

'_Why did she look like that yesterday?'_

Draco droned out what the professor was talking about when Ginny passed by him. He had discreetly looked at her and noticed that she did not resemble the girl he had seen the night before. The Ginny he had seen last night did not have freckles and her lips had been so luscious and plump. This Ginny had thin lips and freckles all over her nose and face. '_Perhaps she has a twin?_' If she did have a twin though, she would of have gotten sorted the same year she had. He didn't remember seeing another Weasley his second year, so she did not have a twin. He smirked, Ginny Weasley had a secret and he was going to figure it out.

Defense Against the Dark Arts soon ended and he had a break before his next class. Deciding to go and figure out what was up with Ginny, he turned around and began walking towards the library. He knew Ginny thought he had forgotten but she was very wrong.

**xoxoxoxo**

The rest of the day went smoothly for Ginny. Finding out that Malfoy did not remember their little encounter the night before, put her in good spirit. Looking down at her watch she saw that she had an hour before 8. If only she had gone and told Dumbledore about her curse in her first year, she could be sleeping and eating in her very own room.

"Ginny, I've found you!"

Glancing up, Ginny came face to face with a smiling Hermione.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Do you have a minute?" asked Hermione as she eyed a corner that was empty.

Ginny nodded before following the older witch.

"I found something that has a lot of things your curse talks about. I don't really know if it's your curse but it's start!" Excitement could be seen radiating from the bushy haired girl.

The redhead's eyes lit up and a big smile adorned her face. "What did you find out?" she asked eagerly.

"I found out that the curse I found is called 'The Changing of the Lady' and that it affects only one person of a family. That's all I found out, but listen to the name, it has the word 'changing' and it affects one person of the family. Changing of the lady so that means the person has to be a girl, so one girl is affected from the family. I think that if this is not it then with this one, we can track down your curse!" Hermione said as she hugged Ginny.

Ginny could not believe it! They were close to almost discovering her curse and how to break the spell, meaning that she could be pretty! Glancing down at her watch she remembered the idea from earlier and told Hermione about it.

"I think that's a great idea! You should go right now, everyone is going to be going to dinner in a few minutes so they won't be up there. I'll tell Ron and Harry, they're out practicing right now. Well I'll see you later, Gin."

"Bye Hermione."

She watched as the older witch disappeared through the crowd that was now making it's way towards the Great Hall. Perfect! All she needed to do now was write a letter to her mum and tell her what Hermione had found out and hope that they had better luck than they did.

With all her excitement, Ginny didn't notice a Slytherin blond following her up to the owlery.

**xoxoxoxo**

Draco was finally going to find out what Ginny was hiding, well that's what he hoped for. She had become a very mysterious girl in these last few days. He recognized those eyes, and what had happened the previous night was making him so damn curious. He just hoped he wasn't getting himself into something dangerous.

He decided to stay behind a bit so to not catch attention from the redhead who was walking quite fast ahead of him. She seemed very exciting while talking to Mudblood Granger and he wanted to figure out why.

'_Why are you doing this Draco? Eh? What are you going to get out of this? She's a Weasley for Merlin's sake and she's ugly! No..._'

Noticing that she had gone up the steps into the owlery he slowly followed quietly, drowning out his thoughts.

Upon arriving at the top he surveyed her as she was writing something in a piece or parchment. She seemed to be nervous because she was shaking and her handwriting was squiggly. He moved his gaze from her hands down to her legs and up to her face. Deep down he felt something, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. She seemed so damn familiar, everything about her seemed so familiar.

Suddenly, he had the urgent need to run his hand through her raggedy hair and touch her freckled stained face. He didn't know why, but he just had to do it. Stepping out of the shadows he made his way towards her and stopped when she turned to stare at him.

"What are you doing?"

**xoxoxoxo**

When she arrived at the owlery, she quickly got a piece of parchment out and begin to write the letter. She needed to hurry because she only had little time left before she had to run back to Gryffindor tower and into her bed.

Ginny had finished writing it when she heard the rustling of clothing and looked up to see none other than Malfoy.

"What are you doing?" she asked with her voice trembling.

"What happened to your freckles yesterday, Weasley?"

Her panic was evident in her eyes and Draco almost laughed if he hadn't been so curious to find out why she was reacting like this and why he wanted to touch her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy." Ginny glared at him as she folded the letter in half. She didn't want him reading it, it would make things worse.

"You very bloody well know what I'm talking about. I saw you yesterday and your freckles were gone and your lips—You looked—You just didn't have your freckles and today in Lupin's classroom you have your freckles again! What are you doing Weasley?" Draco took another step towards her and smirked when he saw that she was up against the wall.

Ginny was panicking and at the same time she felt it to be a bit exciting. Here she was with Draco Malfoy alone in the owlery against the wall… '_Get your head out of the gutter you ignorant girl! He didn't forget, Merlin, I'm going to be dead!_'

"I don't know what you're talking about ok! Now stop acting like a saucy cat and move out of my way." After having glanced down at her watch and noted that she only had twenty minutes to get to the safety of her dormitory, her courageous side had come out. She pushed passed Malfoy and before descending the stone steps, looked back and instead of glaring or smiling, a sad look dawned upon her face.

She was in such a hurry to get out of there that she hadn't noticed that she had dropped the letter to her parents. Thanking Merlin that the halls were empty, she said the password and sprinted upstairs to her room where she was going to stay the whole night. Draco knew something was up and probably find out she was Echo if she went out tonight. So Ginny decided to play it safe. It wasn't until she remembered why she had gone to the owlery that she remembered about the letter.

'_Where is it? I know I had it in my hand before I pushed passed—Oh no! I dropped it! I hope he doesn't find it…_'

**xoxoxoxo **

Draco sat in his bed holding the letter that Ginny had dropped. He didn't know why he was hesitating in opening it, it wasn't like he actually cared about finding something horrible about Weasley, right? He remembered the feeling that he had felt back in the owlery and scowled. Why had he felt the urge to kiss her? He recognized her, but from where?

He shook his head and unfolded the letter and began to read. What was written made him even more curious that he decided to not go out tonight, just so he could figure out what was up with her.

---------------

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I have a favor to ask you. I can't really say a lot in this letter, but can you look up information on 'The Changing of the Lady'? Hermione said that what I have and that could be connected. She says that, that might have the cure to it! I must go now because I am running out of time! I love both of you and hope you are well. Ron, Harry and Hermione say hi and they send their love as well. Bye._

_Ginny_

-----------------

* * *

**Starry: **WTF? Draco found her letter? Omg what is going to happen next! -in the TV announcers voice- ON THE NEXT GINNY AND ECHO... Draco has found the letter and then Ginny screams and finds Seamus in her window spying on her and finds out her secret. She screams and throws her broom at Seamus but Seamus says he loves her and Ginny falls in love with him. Then Pansy confesses to Harry that she has loved him all her life and they go off and get married. Hermione and Ron don't like each other and Hermione goes off and marries Viktor Krum while Ron goes off with Padma Patil and makes Parvati jealous! Draco finds out Ginny is in love with Seamus and decides to go and disturb her wedding but then he goes into the wrong wedding and ends up ruining Beast Boy and Raven's wedding! OH NO?

**J/K!**

Hehe scared? -cheeky- Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thanks!


	6. Same Life, New Room

25 October 2005

**A note from Starry: **Hey guys, sorry for not updateing soon. I got a virus on my other computer and had to send it to get cleaned. They erased all of my stories and graphics and everything that I had been working on. My uncle was nice enough to lend us his computer, thus me updating now. So yay for uncles, I guess. So here's chapter six... enjoy!

This story will mostly likely be ten chapters long, so we're near the end!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Six: _Same Life, New Room_**

When Ginny woke up the next morning, she wasn't happy. She was frightened and worried that Draco had found the letter and was now showing it to everybody in the school. Why hadn't see put it in her pocket before running out? Because Draco had been _very_ close to her and it had made her nervous and happy.

Deep down she had been hoping for him to kiss her and end the horrid feeling of want that her heart was feeling recently. Why was this happening to her? Why suddenly change feelings from hate to want in a couple of days? Echo was really starting to affect her and it was not good.

"Ginny?"

Moving her brown eyes to her drapes, she remembered that she was still inside her bed. Recognizing Hermione's voice, she pushed the drapes aside and smiled at the older witch.

"Did you write the letter?" Hermione asked her.

Ginny nodded before remembering what had happened. No, Hermione couldn't find out about Draco knowing. She would probably go and tell Ron and Harry about it and then more trouble would be on their side.

"I sent it but I was in a bit of a rush, so I don't know if I tied it correctly on the owl's leg. I hope so, I think I did."

Hermione looked at Ginny suspiciously. "Why were you rushed?"

'_No! Don't ask me, I don't want to tell you._' "I needed to be back here for my transformation, remember?"

Seeing Hermione nod made Ginny feel a bit more relaxed. She didn't want to be answering anymore questions on the events that had happened the day before. No one needed to know that she had wanted to feel Draco's lips on hers. That she had enjoyed being against the wall while Draco took steps towards her. Nope, no one needed to know that.

"The reason I came was because Professor McGonagall was looking for you earlier today. She said something about Dumbledore giving you your own room or something like that. She told me to tell you, that you need to go to him before your transformation occurs." Hermione smiled and looked really happy when she said this.

"Oh Merlin's Hermione! I'm going to have my own room and not worry about my roommates seeing me after 8! And I'll be able to eat a nice dinner and go outside and talk—", Ginny shut her mouth before she could say Draco's name. Hermione could not find out that she had gone against the Trio's instructions and went outside and talked to Draco.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at Ginny suspiciously. "Ginny, who were you going to talk to?"

"I'm actually talking about me after I have found a cure. I will be able to go outside and talk to people you know? It will be normal, _I _will be normal. Oh, Hermione I'm going to go and get dressed."

Without waiting for Hermione to say anything, Ginny jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom where she closed the door. Once inside the bathroom, she pressed her back against the door and stared at the ceiling. She had almost said Draco and she knew Hermione would have gone into a full lecture about how irresponsible she was being. Right now, she didn't want to be treated like a child.

Hearing that the door had been shut from the outside, Ginny smiled and regarded herself in the mirror. When was all of this going to be gone? Was this her true form? She hoped not! She didn't want to live her life as a single person forever!

'_If I hadn't chickened out yesterday, I would have probably gotten my first kiss…_'

Cursing herself for running out of the owlery the day before, Ginny took off her clothes and stepped into the shower that she had started a few seconds ago.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

He was sitting in the Slytherin table observing the Gryffindor table for any sign of the weird Weasley girl, but so far she hadn't showed up. Could whatever she had affected her? What in Merlin's beard was wrong with her? The letter had talked about some cure on what she had and he wanted to find out what it was. Did she have a deadly disease and she was slowly dying until they found a cure for it?

His thoughts were broken when he noticed Ginny walking into the Great Hall with her hair dripping wet. Draco kept his eyes on her and examined everything she did. If she was sick he could probably find some clue on how the Mudblood Granger was treating her. In the letter she had said that it was Granger who had found out about _The Changing of the Lady_.

After a while of staring at her and not finding anything suspicious, he became frustrated and decided to think of someone more important, Echo. He hadn't gone out to meet her the night before and now he was angry at Ginny for being the reason why. If she hadn't dropped the letter than he wouldn't have found it and no curiosity would have consumed him and he would have gone outside. Had Echo been outside waiting for his arrival? He felt a twinge of guilt at the image of seeing her waiting for him, sitting on a bench staring at the sky, waiting for him. He shook his head and said, "Who cares, she's done that to me a couple of times already. It's her turn now."

Draco hadn't listened to what he had said, because if he would have, he would have noticed that he was (For the first time) saying something negative towards her. Well kind of.

The bell signaling the end of breakfast and beginning of classes rang and the all the students in the Great Hall got up and began filing out. He stayed seated and scanned the people going out the doors.

'_Why am I looking for her? She's a bloody Weasley and she's so ugly… I wanted to kiss her and touch her though, despite her appearance. What the bloody hell are you doing to me, Weasley?_'

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Ginny felt relieved when she walked out of the Great Hall in the middle of the great masses of people. She had noticed Draco staring at her for a long while, and that had made her nervous and uneasy. It looks like he's not giving up on finding out why she had looked the way she had the other day.

Potions didn't seem to bother her today, because the events that had happened recently kept circling her head. She didn't even care when Snape took points off of Gryffindor because she wasn't pairing up with someone else. Hadn't he noticed that no one wanted to be paired up with Ugly Weasley?

She finally teamed up with Michael Corner from Ravenclaw who had groaned when Snape had dragged him towards her. She didn't blame him, she wouldn't want to be her own partner either.

After Potions finished she went into Charms and once again her mind wasn't in the class but on a certain Slytherin and the day before. She couldn't understand why lately she had been attracted to him. Was this the work of Echo?

How could it be Echo if Echo was her, the only difference was that she had a different name! No, it must be the way he acted towards her when she was Echo.

The day continued with Ginny's mind in the clouds and when lunch came she was brought to reality. Lunch meant that she was going to have to see him! That was not good because he had not forgotten the incident two days previous.

When she walked into the Great Hall she was surprised to see Michael Corner standing in her way and smiling at her.

"Ginny I have something to tell you…" he said with an unreadable expression.

The Great Hall seemed to have grown quiet and everyone was staring at the two young teenagers standing by the doors. Ginny noticed this but didn't back down or squirm away. She liked the attention she was getting because never in her life had she ever been the center of attention. What would Michael want though?

"What is it?" she asked, confident.

Perhaps during their assignment in Potions earlier in the day, he had realized that she wasn't a bad person and he wanted to get to know her more and introduce her to other people as well. How wrong she was…

"I came to tell you to stop sending me owls and telling me that you like me. I don't like you! Have you looked at yourself lately? You're grotesque, and the only reason we were together in Potions was because I felt sorry for you. Look, why don't you move on, eh? I don't want to hurt you or anything but I don't think it will work out between us. So just move on, alright? No hard feelings, love." Michael winked at her before turning around and walking back to his friends who were laughing and giving him hi-five's.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, before erupting into laughs and boo's. Ginny looked around and stared at faces she had seen all her school life and some she hadn't, all of them were laughing at her. Was she enjoying the attention now?

She glanced over to the Gryffindor table and noticed that the Trio was not there. She felt a bit glad seeing as not all of her house was laughing at her. Neville Longbottom was glaring daggers at Michael and so were Seamus and Dean.

Why had she let this happen? Why didn't she just punch him like she had with Draco? Ah, yes detention. She didn't want to get detention again, she just couldn't. Continuing to stare at the laughing student's, she began to feel the walls she had built (And the ones Malfoy had started to break) to keep the words and insults from hurting her, had now fallen.

Before turning around, Ginevra Weasley looked at Michael and at that moment she wished for Merlin's wrath to take her. She turned around and slowly walked out of the Great Hall and up to Gryffindor Tower.

'_Silly girl you are, Ginny. Such a silly girl…_'

How could this happen? Why hadn't the professors stopped the situation? Had they been secretly laughing at her too? Was Draco laughing at her? She hadn't looked for him but deep down she knew he was the one that had probably laughed the most. Reaching the Fat Lady's portrait she looked up and whispered the password.

"You need to stop whispering the password around. I sometimes can't hear you…" she said before opening up and giving Ginny access to go into the Common Room.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

'_Stupid Corner, he had no right to do that to her. I'm not even that stupid to do that to her. The way everyone was laughing at her and her expression was hard at first but I could tell her façade wanted to break…_'

Draco was in Defense Against the Dark Arts and instead of paying Professor Lupin attention, he was thinking of what had happened during Lunch.

He had been waiting for Ginny to arrive to continue to study her (Yes, he was back on that. He just had to find out what was wrong with her… that's it, right?) And note any change. He had noticed Corner and his friends laughing quite a lot and he had been annoyed. He saw him walk towards the doors and he wondered what the idiot was up to. When he saw Ginny walking in, he knew it was not going to be good.

Hearing everything that he had said, Draco wanted to punch the Ravenclaw and hex him into the next century. When everyone was laughing he wasn't. He hadn't found it amusing or funny at all, he found it to be disgusting and the one he found grotesque wasn't Ginny, but Corner himself. What caught his attention was the way Ginny was looking at everyone laughing. He had seen those eyes but he just couldn't remember on whom he had seen them. He felt the need to protect her but he didn't understand why.

It was the same confusing feeling he had felt the day before, when he had wanted to kiss her and touch her. He was even skipping meetings with Echo just to think about Ginny! The Changing of the Lady really had him thinking.

'_Changing of the Lady…_'

Suddenly he was wishing that time could go faster. He thanked Merlin for the fact that he had a break after this class, because he was going to need it. When the class got dismissed he ran out of the room and headed straight towards the library.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Ginny had not attended classes the remainder of the day and instead stayed in her bed with her drapes closed. The world was evil and she didn't want to do anything with the world. Society was going to be the end of her.

The bubbles of sadness had drowned out the Weasley temper and all she wanted to do was cry instead of bat-bogey hexing, Michael. Perhaps once she was out of Hogwarts she could do that to him and just shrug off when the Ministry contacted her for her actions. She studied the top of her bed and felt anger begin to rise again. Why did she have to have that stupid curse?

Turning over she spotted the watch Harry had given her, and noted that she was supposed to be meeting Dumbledore in a few minutes. She still had thirty minutes before she changed into Echo, so she'd better get up and start her way to his office.

Getting up she grabbed her wand and walked out of the safety of her bed and descended the stairs.

Her journey through the halls was not pleasant. The few students that were walking to dinner looked at her before going into a fit of giggles or laughter. She held her head up high and continued to walk.

When she finally reached Dumbledore's office, he greeted her with a warm smile and offered her a seat. She sat down and peered over at the headmaster, waiting for him to speak.

"I heard of what happened in the Great Hall during lunch. I am very disappointed in the whole school at the moment. They know better than this, you are a fellow a student and they shouldn't treat you like this. I have given Mr. Corner detention and trust me Miss Weasley, this will not happen again." Dumbledore smiled at her again and by just staring at his eyes, Ginny knew that he meant everything he had just said.

Before she could say anything else, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Now, down to the reason why you are here. You will be moved to your own room that is in Gryffindor Tower and a house elf will bring you your food and you will be able to eat in there. Your room is equipped with a table, a bed, a desk, a closet, a lavatory with a shower and bath, and a window that faces the Quidditch field. I assume that after today's incident you will want to eat all three meals in your room, so the house elf will have prepared your food when you arrive from class and in the mornings when you wake up."

Ginny was speechless. All this was for her! She was finally going to eat a peaceful meal and not get in bed at exactly eight o'clock! She could parade around in her nightgown and no one would say anything to her. She looked over at Dumbledore and thought she saw the same twinkle she had seen when she was here for her detention.

"Is there anything you would like me to do, Miss Weasley?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head. "No Sir, thank you. That will be all, is there anything else that you wish to tell me?" she asked, hoping that the answer was no. She wanted to go to her new room and explore it.

"Very well, you will find that your things have been moved to your new room, and you need to not go into your old room. You must hurry Miss Weasley, you only have five minutes before your transformation!" He got up and Ginny did so too. Both of them walked out of his office and after descending the concrete stairs, they both went their separate ways.

Running all the way to Gryffindor tower tired Ginny out, but she didn't care. At the moment the only thing that mattered was her new room. She came upon the Fat Lady and yelled out the password and raced up the stairs to her new room.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

He had had no luck in finding anything about _The Changing of the Lady_, but that didn't mean that he was going to give up! It meant he had to look harder.

'_Why am I even bothering with this? She's just a stupid girl, that deserves much more than—_'

WHAT! Had he just thought what he thought? Something was definitely wrong with him, and he didn't like it one bit, right?

Putting down the letter that the littlest Weasley had written, he stretched his arms out and yawned. He noticed that he had missed dinner but he didn't care, besides he wasn't hungry. His heart seemed to have jumped back to life when he noticed that if he went out he was probably going to find Echo there.

Running to his closet, he got out a fresh shirt and put it on. He fixed his hair and grabbed his broom and mounted it. Without caring if his roommates saw him, he flew out the window and into the night to talk to his beloved Echo.

Upon reaching the Quidditch stands, he felt disappointment dawn on him when he saw she wasn't there. He was about to go back to his room when he smelled something in the air and saw something in the distance by the lake. He decided to find out what it was and flew towards the fragranced person.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

The new room was gorgeous! She loved it already. She had eaten dinner calmly and acted like she was asleep when Hermione had knocked on her door. She didn't want to speak to anyone right now because she felt so unworthy. What had happened had left her with a doubt in everyone. Maybe everyone thought about her like that, even her brother and friends.

She ate and decided to go outside and fly around because she hadn't done that in a while. Mounting her broom she flew out of her new chambers and flew around the sky. Since she didn't want to talk to anyone, she decided to not go to the stands and decided to find a new place.

The lake was nice and tranquil, it was perfect for her and this made her really happy. She was away from society and no one could hurt her or laugh at her because of her appearance. Why were people like that to her? Why couldn't they just accept the fact that she was who she was and she couldn't change it all. They needed to learn how to look beyond appearances and search deep into a person's soul and judge them by that.

Hmm, was she saying this to a particular someone? A blond boy who was a year older than her and in her rival house? As if reading her thoughts, that boy jumped from his broom beside her and looked at her with a questionable expression.

'_Merlin, how can I ever get away from him? Stupid Ferret…_'

"I finally found you Echo. I missed you so much." Draco sat beside her and slowly reached to grab her outstretched hand.

Ginny's heart was pounding harder than it had when they had been in the owlery but she didn't make any movements or anything to show her alarmed state. She felt the urge to pull her hand away from his and yell at him for being a stupid follower of society. Why didn't he look at her during the day like he was right now? Was he playing a game with Echo so he could get with her and just use her and call her as one of his conquests?

The event that had happened earlier had her feeling depressed and it was evident. She looked away from the Slytherin and decided to take interest in the rippling water a few feet away from them. Maybe he really was trying to start a real relationship with Echo but he was confused because he was thinking on how they were going to communicate, right? This was the only thought that kept circulating in Ginny's head while sitting there beside him holding his hand.

"I don't know why I'm being attracted to a person who I am supposed to hate. Every time I see her, a force seems to pull me towards her and deep down, I don't want to fight the feeling. She's not as beautiful as you but somehow, if I look hard enough, I can see that she really is beautiful. I don't even know why I'm telling you this right now…"

Upon hearing this, Ginny turned to face Draco and studied his gaze to see if what he had said was true about her! He had actually talked about Ginny of the Day, and it had been something good! He had called her _beautiful_! He was actually confiding in Echo about his unexplained feelings towards her. She wanted so much to speak to him and tell him that she was Ginny, but what would he say? Would he be repulsed and then insult her about how he had been lying about her ever being beautiful.

Draco noticed the change in Echo's expression and asked, "Are you ok?"

He had been asking himself that question since he had arrived. He noticed that she wasn't looking as her regular self. Tonight she seemed to be sad, he could tell by the way her eyes kept glancing out towards the lake. He had often seen this look on Pansy when people offended her or called her, "Pug-faced wench."

Who would ever call Echo, ugly? Little did he know that almost all of the school had laughed at her and made fun of her earlier in the day, 'cause of her appearance. He imagined that whoever could ever think of her as being ugly was blind, because Echo was everything but grotesque.

Ginny sighed and felt it was time to go back to her room. She didn't feel like talking to Draco at the moment. What he had said was now making her heart beat but the memory of the previous event was making her feel hopeless. Maybe Draco Malfoy had meant the things he had just said about Ginny of the Day, but she would never find out, right?

Getting up she let go of his hand and felt her heart do a painful beat as she saw his expression sadden at the action. She knew he didn't want her to leave, but she just had to. She couldn't stand it anymore, she knew that if she stayed she would either cry or tell him that she was Ginny and this was her curse.

Draco got up and felt disappointment as he noted her preparing to get on her broom. The weird thing was that tonight, he didn't feel the urge to stop her. He knew that this wasn't the last time they were going to see each other. At least he hoped not.

"Goodnight, Echo," he said after the redhead, who was now flying off towards the castle.

He yawned, jumped on his broom and flew off towards Slytherin tower. It wasn't until he was on his bed that he realized he had seen her fly off towards the castle. Sitting up straight in his bed, he began to wonder in what house she was in and why he had never seen her during the day.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Ginny reached her room and slowly got off her broom walking to her soft bed. The thing Draco had said was digging a hole in her head. Had he really meant what he had said about her being beautiful deep down?

She changed into her nightgown and slipped into her sheets on her bed. Sleep wasn't dawning upon her because a lot of thoughts were running around. She couldn't forget what had happened in the Great Hall and the newly acquired information that Draco had told her kept making her heart beat faster, stomach flutter and excitement rush through her body. Could Draco be falling for Ginny of the Day?

Ginny's eyes widened at the second thought that had just popped up into her head. "Oh Merlin, could I be falling for him?"

* * *

**Starry: **If you're wondering about the other stories... they'll be updated... eventually... Please review and tell me what you thought of this. Thanks! 


	7. Weasley's A History

30 October 2005

**A note from Starry: **Hey guys! Be happy that this update was fast! But, I don't know when my next update will be so yeah. Sorry! My comp isn't doing well and so I don't know when I'll be able to update again.

Thanks to all of you that reviewed and please keep on reading! Thanks. I know that a ball might seem cliche but hey not everything is what it seems. So yeah... enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: _Weasley's a History_**

Draco didn't have a class the next morning so after a long hot shower, he made his way down to the library to continue looking for anything related to, _The Changing of the Lady_. While he searched the books, he remembered having seen Echo fly off towards the castle making him anxious to go and search for her. Why had she lied to him when he had asked her if she attended Hogwarts? Could she actually be repulsed to be seen by him? Shaking his head making a few strands of blond hair fall in front of his face, he said, "It's not like I look like Weasley."

"Draco, would you go to the Silhouette and Harlequin Ball with me?"

Stopping in the middle of his search, Draco slowly turned around and with a confused look asked, "What ball?" What was Pansy talking about? When had this Silhouette and Harlequin Ball even been mentioned?

Pansy raised her left hand and began running her plump fingers through her jet black hair. "The oaf of Dumbledore mentioned it yesterday. He said this ball is of short notice and it will take place tomorrow at 8:00 PM."

"That doesn't leave anyone any time to buy dress robes or any formal attire!" Draco shook his head. What was Dumbledore thinking? And why were they even having a ball in the middle of the school year?

Shrugging the Slytherin girl answered, "I don't know why he chose tomorrow, but he says that we don't have to worry about our wardrobe. He said that tonight there is going to be racks of clothing in our common rooms and we can choose whatever we want from there. So what do you say, darling?"

Draco snorted before replying. "I don't have time to be socializing in an event that was not planned. I have better things to do than be standing in the middle of a room looking like an idiot." Before Pansy could say anything, he turned around and walked out to the Great Hall.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"More biscuits missus?" asked a short thin elf.

Ginny shook her head while cleaning her mouth on the napkin that was in her right hand. She had woken up early and noted that there was a small table full of food. After a trip to the restroom and a quick shower, she had settled down and began enjoying her breakfast.

"Alright, Melmel will now be excused!" With a pop the elf disappeared along with the table and food.

With a smile and a full stomach, Ginny got up from the small cushioned seat and walked to the small desk that was parallel to her comfortable bed. She felt like a princess in this room. Her room back at the Burrow wasn't even half of the size of the bathroom! Her eyes wandered over to the big mirror that stood beside the bathroom door. Her smile faded and memories began rushing in.

Getting up, she walked over to the mirror and stared at herself. Everyone in Hogwarts had laughed at this person staring back at her. Her left hand went up to touch her freckled nose while her right hand pressed against her stomach. She tried to scratch off the freckles that adorned half of her face as her other hand tried to make her abdomen flat.

"Have you looked at yourself lately? You're grotesque…" she imitated Michael.

"Ginny?"

Startled by the sudden voice, she jumped and hit the mirror with her hand. The pain shot through her arm and with an 'ow' she made her way to the door. Pressing her head on the door she said "Yeah?"

"It's me, Hermione. I want to come in Ginny. Please."

'_It's Hermione, she's your friend. She won't laugh. She won't laugh.'_

Stepping back, Ginny slowly lifted her hand and touched the handle. With a quick intake of air, she opened the door and stepped aside to let the Seventh year witch in.

Hermione walked in and closed the door once she was inside. She surveyed the room and as she walked around, she whistled and nodded approvingly. "Wow, you have a really nice room."

"Thanks."

"Listen, Seamus told me what happened yesterday during lunch," Hermione took a step closer and placed a reassuring hand on the Sixth year's shoulder. "Ron and Harry are now hunting down Michael to ask him why he did that. He's a git, Ginny. Don't pay attention to anything he said, you are beautiful inside-"

"Oh, bollocks! That's bullshit and you know it. Don't come in here telling me about being beautiful and that everyone doesn't know me so they judge me and crap because it's all lies!" Ginny's face was flushed red with anger and she was now standing in front of the mirror again, studying herself. "You don't know how it feels like to be called 'ugly' or 'grotesque' you don't know anything!"

Hermione stood, staring at the redhead with wide eyes and a shocked expression. Ginny had never raised her voice to her in all the time they knew each other. Looking down at the floor, Hermione shook her head and with an angry expression as well began to say, "No, Ginny, _I _do know what it feels like to be called 'ugly' so don't go yelling what you just said. Just because people have said those things to you, doesn't mean everyone in the whole world thinks the same! I don't think you're ugly, Ron doesn't-"

"Ron's my brother, so he has to think I'm-"

"HARRY THINKS YOU'RE PRETTY!"

Ginny shut her mouth and glared at Hermione. "He thinks of me like a sister. He doesn't think of me as anything else but a sister!" She clenched her hands and unclenched them. Why were they yelling at each other?

"Look, I'm sorry you have to go through this. I really am, but you can't just get angry at everyone because one stupid idiot did something. I bet that somewhere out there there is someone who thinks you are beautiful." Ginny was about to say something but Hermione beat her. "Just wait and you'll see that someone is out there."

Strangely, at the words Hermione was telling her, Ginny's thoughts were immediately going to Draco. He had said to Echo that if he looked hard enough, he could see the beauty.

"Tomorrow there is a ball and you don't have to worry about dresses because the school is going to be giving out clothes in the common rooms later tonight."

Ginny looked up at Hermione and a questionable expression dawned on her. A ball in the middle of the year?

"When was this announced?" Ginny asked, forgetting about what had happened a few seconds ago.

"Dumbledore announced it last night at dinner. I don't know why there is a ball tomorrow but when he said it, there was a weird expression on his face. He also said that tomorrow, we can be our real selves without having to worry about anything." Hermione crossed her hands over her chest and peered over to Ginny, who spoke.

"What time is it?" she asked, hoping it wasn't after her transformation.

Hermione hesitated and shifted from foot to foot, clearly showing a bad answer. "He says it will start at eight in the evening…"

"Oh," Ginny bit her lip to keep her from screaming of frustration mixed with sadness.

Sensing this, Hermione cleared her throat and said, "I finally found a book that mentions something about your curse, but the bad thing is that someone checked it out."

Looking up with hopeful eyes, Ginny almost managed a smile. "Do you know who checked it out?" Whoever had it, wouldn't mind if they borrowed it for a few minutes, right?

"No, I don't know who has it. I'm trying to figure out who checked it out but Madam Pince won't tell me anything!"

"We must find out who has it! I mean, we're this close to making me normal!" Ginny sat on her bed, imagining her life as normal.

"That's why I'm going to leave you now. I need to continue looking for that individual, and when I do, I'll ask them if I could please borrow it for a few minutes." Hermione said, while making her way towards the door. "I guess I'll talk to you later? Ron, Harry and I will be back for you for lunch, alright?"

"Um, ok…" Ginny wasn't too sure about showing her face again in the Great Hall. She knew people were going to be laughing at her. She already dreaded the coming classes and eating in the Great Hall made her feel a bit sick.

The older witch nodded and closed the door behind her. Ginny was left sitting on her bed just staring at the wooden door.

Had Draco laughed at her the day before? She glanced at her reflection again and shook her head making a few strands of her crimson hair fall in front of her face. She smiled at the thought of Draco slowly approaching her and pushing back her hair to reveal her face and kiss her lips.

It was evident that both Ginny and Echo had fallen for Draco Malfoy. She still couldn't believe it but what could she do about it? One couldn't command the heart in love or any other feeling. It seemed that love had somehow snuck into her heart, making her fall for the Ferret.

'_If only I could be Echo all day and night, then maybe I could go with him to the ball. Then maybe I could feel the sensation of being kissed._'

Her hair was still in her face and she was still staring at her reflection. She couldn't see her face and she liked that, because she didn't want to be staring at her ugly self. Her eyes immediately widened and she stood up. Of course! She could go to the ball with some form of disguise, right? If she went to the ball as Echo, she could say that make up and special spells had helped her get like that.

The bell rang, making her jump out of her thoughts. Groaning, she remembered that she only had a few minutes to get to class. In a rush, she picked up her bag and dashed out of her dormitory and towards her class. She still had all day today and tomorrow to plan a disguise for the ball.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

After his encounter with Pansy, Draco had gone to the Great Hall only to return back into the library. The library had been full that morning, but Draco hadn't cared. He had strolled through aisles of books looking for _The Changing of the Lady_, but he had had no luck. Until, he spotted a book that was right in front of Granger. He noticed that she was deep in concentration reading something off of a parchment. She bit her lip before looking up and scanning the books on the shelves. He felt disappointment sink in when he observed that she was about to touch it.

'_Stupid Granger…_'

He was about to go up to her and tell her to sod off when Weasley and Potter rushed in. He stopped and took a step back, hoping that they wouldn't spot him. He didn't want to lose his morning arguing with them about stupid things. He overheard as Weasley said something about finding Corner and making him pay for what he did to Ginny.

At the mention of Corner, Draco felt the need to sock the living daylights out of him. Stupid bloke had really hurt Ginny and why was Draco caring anyway? He hoped he could push out all thought of Ginny as he shook his head. When he looked up, he saw Granger walking out with both boys. His eyes immediately went back to the book shelves and smirked when he spotted that book still there.

He walked to the book and got a hold of it before anyone else could. He opened it and began scanning for anything that mentioned 'cures' and 'change'. He smiled (yes, smiled) when he came up with a few words that indicated, that this was the right book. He snapped it shut and walked off towards the check out desk.

As Madam Pince began casting spells on the book, to make sure it wasn't taken out of Hogwarts grounds, Granger walked back to the same spot she had been before the boys came in. Draco almost laughed when he saw her look in finding that the book she wanted, was now gone.

"Here you go. Take care of it and don't you dare do anything against it!" Madam Pince glared at Draco before moving her attention to Granger who was trying to see what book he had.

Draco hid it in his robes and with a glare towards the young witch, he walked out with a smug look._ 'Now I'll find out what thing you have, Weasley…_'

While walking through the corridor, he began to wonder if Ginny was ok. He hadn't seen her since lunch the previous day and deep down he wanted to go and find her to tell her that he would beat up Michael if she wanted. Draco stopped at this and thought, _what is going on with me and Ginny? And since when do I call her by her first name?_

Shaking his head, he started walking again and decided that some time in his room would be nice. Once on his bed he opened the book and began to read. After a few minutes reading, he was about to give up, when he read something that caught his interest.

**_El Cambio de la Dama is an old curse that occurs in certain families. This curse affects one female in the family and in rare cases, it can affect two females. In earlier years, no one had any knowledge on why this happened, until 1264 A.D. when a wizard discovered a pattern. Aldofino Weaxlees noticed that his great great great grandmother had possessed this curse and his younger sister, and only female, acquired this as well. Determined, Aldofino began doing research on his family history and found out that it only occurred to the last and only females in his family name. Seeing how his sister suffered from this, he decided to change his surname to Wesley and hope to stop the curse. He married, and had three boys. Aldofino died thinking that he had ended the chain of that retched curse. A few years later his grandson married and added one more letter to their surname. For decades, the Weasley family have not produced any females, so it can not be sure if the curse has been ended. The Weasley family is not the only family with this curse. Families that have had a past with this curse include, Guillen-_**

The bell rang, making Draco jump. He felt annoyed at the thought of having a class right now. He had been so engulfed in the text that he had forgotten about school. Closing the book, he slowly got up, promising himself to continue reading the text.

As he walked out of his dormitory, he began to understand how this affected Ginny. She was the only and last female in the Weasley family at the time. The only thing was that he still didn't know what the curse was! Picking up his pace so to not be late and without thinking, he said, "Don't worry Ginny, whatever you have, I'll cure it."

**xoxoxoxoxox**

The day continued with classes and normal everyday activity. Hermione kept searching for the book that she had lost, while Ron and Harry kept a look out for Michael, who mysteriously disappeared after having heard that he was being hunted. Ginny attended her classes but stayed away from any communication or contact with anyone else. People snickered and whispered as she would walk by, but Ginny would just ignore them. There were a few times where she wanted to punch a few of them, but remembering that she was in no need to be getting into trouble she decided against her actions.

When the Trio had asked her to join them for lunch, she had declined and said she had loads of homework. Understanding her answer, they decided to join her. All four them enjoyed a meal in Ginny's new room.

Draco went to classes and felt annoyance rise up as he took note that he wasn't going to be able to read anything else until later that night. His newly acquired information had made him forget about Echo and his question about her attending Hogwarts. Only Ginny and her curse inhabited his mind and even though he didn't know why, deep down he wanted to rid her from anything bad.

During lunch time, he had scanned the Great Hall for a particular redhead but found it disappointing when he didn't see her. Glaring at the Ravenclaw table, he hoped Corner wouldn't show up, or else he'd punch the living daylights out of him.

Soon eight o' clock came rolling by and it found Ginny sitting on the shore of the lake, staring off at the dark sky. She already had a dress for the following day's ball. It was a light green dress from the racks that had been put in the common room. Surprisingly she had found a mask that went with her dress and she was thankful. That meant she could go to the ball without having anyone find out about her secret. What would everyone say? Would they laugh and tell her to go back to her room? What would Draco say? Speaking of Draco… where was he?

She turned her head to the side and began surveying the area to see if she could spot the blond Slytherin. Right when she was about to give up, she spotted him running towards her. She felt as the atmosphere around her got stuffy as well as her breathing increasing a bit. She turned away from him and looked down at her hands, wondering if she wasn't a mess with her white pants and matching pajama tank top.

Closing her eyes, she hoped she wouldn't make a fool out of herself and opened them when she felt him sit beside her. His arm was touching hers and she could feel that his skin was warm as well as soft. She felt her stomach squirm at the thought of being able to feel the rest of him and if he hadn't spoken she would have screamed or said something about it.

"I thought you weren't going to be here. I guess I was wrong." Draco looked at her intently before moving his gaze towards the black waters.

Ginny nodded and shrugged. '_Please go to the ball with me! Why do you make me feel like this? You unexpectedly made your way into my heart and now I'm suffering because I can't tell you how I feel._'

"Echo, do you come to Hogwarts?"

Ginny stiffened and her eyes widened when she heard his question. '_Why is he asking me this? Oh no, did he find out about it? No, no, no this can't be happening to me. Shake your head no!'_

She shook her head, making a few red strands of hair fall on her face. This made her remember her little fantasy with him pushing her hair back to kiss her. But panic won and she lifted her left hand and pulled her hair off her face and behind her ear. Why was he asking her this?

Draco stared at her with a suspicious gaze. He studied her face before studying the rest of her body. The way she was sitting made it a bit difficult to take a glimpse of her body but from what he could tell, she was small and not to tall. Her hair, he couldn't really tell what color it was since he always saw her at night, but he imagined it was a vivid red when the sun shone on it. He neared his face to hers and examined her face. From the moonlight, he could see that she had no freckles and her lips were round, perfect for biting on. But now wasn't the time to be thinking about that because he wanted to find out why he had seen her go into Gryffindor Tower.

"Are you sure, you're not lying to me?"

At this point, Ginny was full of fear. She had just sat there like a deer caught in headlights, waiting for him to stop gazing at her so thoroughly. She wondered how long it was going to take him to tell everyone about her curse. She shook her head again, _no I don't go to school here! Believe me and leave me alone!_

"Why are you nervous then? You don't like me talking to you?" He scooted even closer to her and locked his gray eyes with her brown ones. He felt an all too familiar feeling and before he could process it, he was startled when Echo got up and began running away from him. "Where are you going?"

Ginny ignored his shout and started running towards the forbidden forest. He knew! He knew that she was Ginevra Weasley. She continued running, until she was sure he wouldn't follow. She became alarmed when she turned around to see which way she had come from. _'Oh no I'm lost. He knows my secret! My family is going to kill me when they find out… if I don't get killed in here first…_' She hugged and cursed herself for having worn this attire. She closed her eyes and asked Merlin as well as other gods to guide her the right way. She kicked herself mentally when she remembered that her wand was sitting on her bedside table back in her room.

"Great, I don't have my wand and I'm lost—" She stopped and whipped around right after hearing leaves crunching a few feet away from her. Her heart was now pounding in her chest and she took a step back. The crunching of the leaves got closer and she was frozen on the spot. She couldn't move or even say anything, she just kept staring at the darkness hoping that it was Draco.

"What are you doing here?"

It didn't take a second for Ginny to hesitate when she let out a blood curling scream.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Draco was no in his room staring at the open book in front of him. After Echo had run off, he had run after her but gave up when he saw her run into the Forbidden forest. He had remembered his first year experience and decided not to re-live it. Besides, she probably lived in there since she didn't attend Hogwarts, right?

What had happened? He was still asking himself what he had said to make her run off like that. At the memory of her eyes, he felt something inside stir. He had seen those eyes many times before in recent days, but where? He looked down at the book and decided to get his mind off of Echo and on Ginny by reading.

**_El Cambio de la Dama is also known as The Changing of the Lady. This curse has the power to change an individual with the power of time. A woman is one form in sunlight and another in moonlight. Her true form is not known and can't be known unless the maiden is kissed by someone who truly cares for her. While her virgin lips are touched, the savior must wish for her true form to show. This curse was originated when the wizard, Arles Weaxlees, couldn't court his cousin, Guinevere. He found out that she had married his brother, Hector Weaxlees. Arles said that since Guinevere wasn't his, her beauty wouldn't be anyone else's either. He cursed her by saying that she was only going to share her beauty with the night itself. Their last and only female offspring would be cursed as well but only they could be cured. A simple kiss could break the spell but it couldn't break Guinevere's as she had already encountered her first kiss. This cure is not known to be the true one, but it's the only one witnesses have said they've heard about._**

Realization hit Draco as everything he had just read mixed with suspicions he had. He never saw Ginny at night and that day she had punched him, he had seen her right at transformation. Ginny had red hair and Echo had red hair, as well as the brown eyes. Of course! He had seen those eyes in Echo and then Ginny, he recognized them because they were the same ones! That's why Echo had run off to Gryffindor because she was Ginny. No wonder the Mudblood had been looking for this book. She was trying to come up with a solution but he had beaten her to it.

Ginny, where was she now? He jumped off his bed and mounted his broom. He needed to find her and tell her that he knew how to break her spell. It was just one simple kiss. One kiss. He ignored the shouts from Goyle, and flew right out the window towards the Forbidden forest.

* * *

**Starry: **Thanks for reading! This was the longest chapter in this story so far so be happy! Hehe. Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks! 


	8. Secrets

02 November 2005

**A note from Starry: **Hullo everyone! Can you believe I'm updating today? Wow! I got happy and decided to write chapter eight of this fic and share it with all of you. I'm also sad because this fic is reaching it's end! Only _two_ more chapters and it will be over! -cries- Oh and before I forget... There will be **no** sequel to this fic, so please do not ask me to write a sequel! Why you ask? Well because I think a sequel will ruin this story and my writing fairy wants me to continue writing the other fics that need to be finished. There you have it, reason why there will be no sequel.

Ok, notes on this chapter... hmm... Oh yeah, I will surprise you with something that happens in chapter! -gasp- Oh no! Hehe, and everything that is happening and stuff is leading to the end. If you have been paying attention, every chapter is one day. Who noticed this? Please say if you noticed this so I can give you a cookie. Anyways this chapter and chapter nine will be one whole day, Thursday. So chapter nine is the second half of this chapter/day, I guess that's how you can call it.

Enough with the notes! On to the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own characters from Potterverse.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: _Secrets_**

"Ginny?"

Opening her eyes, Ginny became aware that she was in her room with Harry standing above her. She sat up and looked down at herself. Her white pajamas were stained with dirt and a few bits of leaves were stuck to her.

"Ginny, are you ok?" Harry's emerald eyes searched her brown ones with great intensity.

"Yes, I mean, I think I'm ok. My head hurts though…" Her left hand went up and she touched her forehead lightly. "I— what happened?"

After she asked that question, her thoughts immediately raced back to Draco and her sitting at the lakes shore. She remembered running off after noticing Draco being dangerously close in discovering her secret. She scanned Harry's eyes once more and she remembered getting lost in the Forbidden Forest and screaming for her life when she heard someone speak to her.

"What were you doing in the Forbidden Forest so late last night?" The Seventh year wizard asked, expression set into a curious one.

Ginny broke eye contact and found interest in her red and gold sheets. Hmm, she never noticed that spot there…

"Answer me, Ginny. Why were you out in the Forest so late at night?" His eyes darkened and sent a shiver of fear go down her spine.

"I wanted to go out for a walk!" Anger pushed the fear aside. Why was he getting like this anyways? It's not like he cared for whatever she did, right?

Harry sighed and lifted his hand to his hair. Ginny followed his hand as he ran it through his raven colored hair making it get even messier. Suddenly she remembered.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"What are you doing here?"

It didn't take a second for Ginny to hesitate when she let out a blood curling scream.

A hand was clamped over her mouth and her scream was muffled. Her eyes searched for her attacker's identity but didn't find it. Until she lifted her left foot and with all her strength, jammed it up hitting the person in between the legs.

The person fell to the floor with a grunt and she immediately recognized it as Harry. Panic rushing through her body, she kneeled down and started talking to him.

"Harry! Sorry I—" She didn't finish when she saw that they weren't alone, "Hermione?" She rose up and stared up at the Seventh year witch, who was half dressed.

Harry jumped up and stood beside Hermione, who was putting a sweater on and fixing her hair. If it hadn't been for the lack of light, Ginny would have seen them blushing.

Ginny felt a jolt of anger and sadness surge through her veins and right when she was about to say something, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the ground.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"You and Hermione…" Ginny glared up at Harry and felt disgusted for some reason. She felt as the anger was taking toll once more and she clenched her hands. How could they do this to her?

Harry's expression turned into a shocked one, making it evident that he wanted the Sixth year witch to have forgotten the events of the previous night.

"Is that what you two have been doing ever since you guys stopped going out with me?" Her voice shook but her look was fierce.

Harry nodded slightly before looking away.

"But I thought you fancied Parvati! You always talked about her and—and you never mentioned or hinted anything for Hermione! And she knew my feelings for…" She shut her mouth and shook her head, making some of her red hair fall in her face. "Did you knock me out so that I could forget?"

"No! Hermione says that it was the rush of the emotions mixed with the curse that made you lose conscience. We would never hurt you, Ginny."

"Shut up! You and she have been lying to Ron and to everyone else! I—I—Is that why Hermione isn't here with you? Because she's embarrassed to look at me now, is that why?"

Harry didn't look at her and it made Ginny mad. Still sitting on her bed, she lifted her hands and placed them on his shoulder, making him look at her. With a glare, she slapped him and yelled, "Get out! Get out! And don't talk to me ever again, you—you—you traitor and liar! I hate you! GET OUT!"

Ginny covered her red face in her hands and stayed like that until she heard her door close. She decided to let a minute pass before lifting her head up to see if he had indeed gone. She felt relieved when she saw she was alone. How could Hermione do this to her? How could Harry do this to her? Didn't they know of her crush for him? They had to! It was evident and she'd told Hermione how she still fancied him.

"What about Draco? Merlin's he knows about my curse and I wish he was here holding me and telling me that Harry and Hermione are gits…" she said to no one in particular. Even though she had fallen for Draco, she still had that little feeling for Harry. It just wasn't going disappear in a blink of an eye and she hated that. She wanted to kill that little flame for Harry in her heart and make room for Draco's cold fire to burn.

Why had she called him a liar and traitor if they had never gone out? Those words were meant for Hermione and she knew it. Harry was the one to receive them because he had been present at the time but they were for Hermione. She was pulled out of her thoughts when a small 'pop' indicated that she was no longer alone.

"Melmel has brought the missus breakfast." Melmel snapped her fingers and a table filled with porridge and all sorts of morning food, appeared out of thin air.

Ginny didn't feel hungry at the moment, but she didn't want to tell Melmel that. So she just nodded and waited for the house elf to finish setting up before popping out. Relieved that she was alone again, Ginny sighed and lay back down on her bed. Draco pushed Harry and Hermione out of her mind and she found herself smiling.

How could he make her feel like this after just a short period of time? While being Echo, she had seen a little bit of his other side and she liked that. She now knew that he loved to fly and he wanted to get out of this world and be someone else that no one knew. She loved to know that she was the only one who had the knowledge that he loved to lay on the grass letting the wind blow through his blond hair.

Forgetting the incident between Harry and herself, she got up and walked to her bathroom, thinking of Draco.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Draco sat glaring daggers at Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. From a bush he had seen how Harry had carried an unconscious Ginny beside Hermione. He became angrier when he heard Harry telling Hermione that he hoped Ginny forgot what she had seen and not mention it to anyone.

After he flew out of his window, he landed on the lakes shore and ran the same steps Ginny had a few minutes ago. He stopped though, when he heard someone talking and leaves rustling. He was surprised to see Hermione with her clothes backwards. It wasn't until he heard Harry say that, that he realized that the two Seventh year Gryffindors had a secret of their own. They were lovers, secret lovers. He had immediately pushed that blackmail bait when he saw Ginny in Harry's arms. He followed them until they reached Gryffindor tower, making him turn around and head back to his house.

Looking down at his breakfast, he didn't feel hungry and the biscuits looked to be hard. He moved his gaze to the big oak doors and hoped that Ginny would somehow walk in. He would follow her and tell her that he knew of her secret and that all she needed was to be kissed!

"I have a few announcements to make this morning."

Silence flooded the Great Hall and all heads swiveled towards Dumbledore, who was standing up with his arms raised.

"This might surprise all of you as this has never happened before. I've talked to your professors and we've all decided to give you the day off today."

Waves of whispers began to travel across the Hall and it wasn't until the old man raised his left hand, that everyone went silent again.

"We believe that you all need time to prepare for the Silhouette and Harlequin Ball. The even starts at eight o' clock sharp and it will not end until twelve o' clock." He looked over at the Gryffindor table before glancing at Draco's side of the Slytherin table. "Tonight, is the night to be yourselves and I mean your true selves. Show everyone who you really are and enchant everyone with it! Now you may all be excused when you are done." He lowered his arms and sat down once more. He turned his attention to Professor McGonagall who had tugged at his sleeve.

The voices in the Hall grew louder and everyone was talking on what they were going to do during the day. Girls were giggling and planning their 'beautifying' hours as well as who would have the showers at what time.

"He's really gone nutters, yes he has," Draco said to himself. Why was Dumbledore doing this? And why had he looked at him when he was saying the last part? Shaking his head, he got up and decided to just skip this pointless meal. He had more important things to do. Search for Ginny and tell her.

As he looked for Ginny, he couldn't stop thinking of everything that happened the last few days. Remembering how he had been so close in kissing her back in the owlery made him get a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. He smiled at the vicious feeling that had overcome him back there. If she wouldn't have run out, then her curse would have been lifted that day and she would be happily walking right now. Where was she?

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"Ginny?"

That voice made Ginny sit up on her bed and glare at her door. She knew who was behind that retched door…

"Can I come in?" asked the person outside.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "You have two legs don't you? If you can wrap them around Harry, I see no problem in using them to walk into someone's room…"

Silence.

Ginny smiled and felt triumphant at having made the older witch leave. But her smile soon turned into a frown when she heard her door closing and Hermione walking towards her. Ginny got up form her bed and glared.

"Look, I know you must hate me but listen to me. I didn't do this with any thought of ever hurting you! I thought your crush on Harry had died when he showed you signs of pure friendship. I didn't know. Please Ginny, I'm sorry!"

Ginny was surprised when the feelings that she didn't expect rose up and began swimming around in her chest. Instead of feeling the need to yell at her and call her a Scarlet Woman, she felt the feeling of sadness and sympathy? She shook her head, closed her eyes and raised her left hand to her forehead.

"You can't command the heart…"

The redhead's eyes shot open and immediately locked with Hermione's brown ones. She knew what Hermione was talking about. It had happened to her with Draco. Feelings and emotions she had never felt for anyone else (not even for Harry) had sprouted out of nowhere with no explanation. Still, that was no reason to go around having a secret affair and not telling anyone. Sure Ginny had stronger feelings for Draco, but Harry had been her life long crush and it hurt her knowing that her best friend was the one who had always inhabited his heart.

"Does Ron know?" she asked, emotionless.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "Harry and I told him this morning during breakfast. He was surprised at first and a bit mad for keeping it from him. But then he congratulated us and said he was happy for us."

"Oh, I see." Ginny turned away from the bushy-haired girl and focused her attention on her hands.

"Are you going to the ball?" Hermione asked, moving her attention to Ginny's hand.

Good question. Was she going to attend the ball with her little disguise? What if she met with Draco and he decided to tell her secret at the ball. What about Harry? She had slapped him and said things to him that she shouldn't have. Remembering the words that were meant for Hermione, Ginny looked up at the older witch and said, "I don't know. If I do go, I won't tell you though. I don't want you to tell my brother or Harry what my plans are. I want to enjoy without being recognized because you three are hanging by my side." She looked away and felt angry again. What was happening to her? She was one emotional roller coaster at the moment.

"I understand. Don't worry, I won't inform your brother or Harry anything of what we've talked about. If you do go, don't wear a disguise. Dumbledore said, everyone should go and be themselves tonight. Their _true_ selves." Hermione sighed and turned around towards the door. "I'm leaving now. I'll continue looking for that person with the book. There are no classes today so you don't have to worry about being late." She placed her hand on the door handle and turned it.

As soon as Hermione closed the door, Ginny fell on her bed with her back facing the ceiling. She felt tears stinging her eyes and she wondered why she had just gone from angry to sad at the moment. All these emotions were driving her crazy! She hadn't yelled at Hermione and even though she knew she should have, she felt happy knowing that she was now free to pursue Draco.

What was he doing right now? Would he treat her bad when he saw her again? She moved her gaze to the light green dress she had picked out and felt a few tears slide down her cheek. She wasn't going to enjoy the ball with a date because no one had asked her to it.

'_Who cares, you won't be tied down to anyone._ _Then again, no one will want to dance with you… not even Malfoy. _Ah, back to surname are we? _Shut up! Who wants to go to some ball with a person who changes every day and night?'_

"And who argues with herself in her head…"

Walking to the bathroom door, she stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. Maybe with a few charms and spells she could make those nasty freckles disappear as well as make the extra fat disappear.

"He said that if he looks hard enough, he can see your beauty," she said to her reflection that had mysteriously changed into Echo.

Echo smiled and placed a hand on her hip. "Yes, he did! If only you looked like this all the time…"

Ginny nodded and turned to turn on the shower. After a while of standing there, the water finally became warm and she got in.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"We're going to be late! The ball is in thirty minutes!"

Draco rolled his eyes as he walked out of the Slytherin common. He was dressed in dark green and black designer dress robes. His shiny black shoes reflected everything and made a light 'tap' noise as he walked towards the Great Hall.

In final, he had decided to go to this ball because he wanted to talk to Ginny. He doubted she was going to show up after what Corner did but something still told him to go. As he made his way, he wondered if she was going to show up as Echo or just her normal everyday self.

He stopped walking and his heart lurched. There standing at the corner was Ginevra Weasley wearing a greenish dress that went all the way down to the floor. From what he could see, he noticed that it dipped to her mid-back exposing her freckly skin. He pulled his shirt collar and with a deep breath, he started walking to her.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

After hours of sitting in the shower crying, being angry at Hermione, Harry and Ron, and giggling at the coming night's attraction she finally felt okay. While she put on the beautiful gown, she felt some sort of confidence begin to build inside of her. She hadn't found any spell or charm that could help her boost her appearance but that didn't stop her. The idea of walking in as Echo, and just lying and saying that the spells had indeed worked, made her happy again. She would go in after eight o' clock and impress everyone.

When the clock struck **7:30 PM** she had run out of Gryffindor tower and stopped in a deserted corridor to go over her plan. She would walk in and after seeing peoples reaction (she was hoping it was good) she would walk to Draco and smile at him. Then he would push his anger of her lying to him aside and ask her to dance. They would dance all night and before she would go to bed, he'd kiss her.

Frowning she shook her head and said, "No he won't do that. He'll be too repulsed to even kiss me…"

"Who will be too disgusted to kiss you?"

Ginny turned her head in a rapid motion to the owner's voice and almost fell backwards when she noted that it was Draco Malfoy. Panic filled up inside of her, leaving her with an open-mouthed shocked expression.

"Hello, Ginny, or should I say, Echo…"

* * *

**Starry: **Woo! The moment we've all been waiting for, right, right? And whoa with the whole Harry/Hermione thing! Didn't see that coming, eh? I'm ivel! -insert maniac laugh in here- Yep yep, if you noticed in chapter seven how Hermione yelled out that Harry thought Ginny was pretty... a bit o' jealousy? huh? -nudge nudge- Hehe ok... Ginny needs to be angry at Hermione for Chapter ten to work and the plot too so yeah. If you don't ship this pairing, I apologize but you don't have to worry as it won't really appear.

Ron will make some more appearences so don't worry about that! And Oh my, the kiss! Hmm I'll give ya a spoiler I guess... that awaited kiss happens in the next chapter! -insert dramatic music here- YES! Chapter nine! WOO! If you're confused, please state so and in my next Authors Note thingy, I'll clarify. I hope no one gets confused though! Thanks! Please review and tell me your thoughts!


	9. Like a Dragon Loves His Fire

03 December 2005

**A note from Starry**: I know it's been a month since I last updated, but College has me busy as well as my personal life. Finals are nearing so I don't know when I'll be able to update the last chapter. Please be patient and yeah.

This chapter was a bit difficult to write as I wanted the reader to feel the emotions Ginny and Draco were feeling. I don't think I did a good job, as school interfered and yeah. I hope you enjoy it and like it. This is the second part of Thursday from **Chapter 8. **Chapter 10 will be a new day and yeah.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the Harry Potter world. Only an **I heart Malfoy** shirt.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: _Like a Dragon Loves His Fire_**

_"Hello, Ginny, or should I say, Echo…"_

Ginny felt all the blood drain from her face and body. Had she just heard Draco Malfoy calling Ginny of the day, Echo? No, no, this couldn't be happening! She ran through fields of ideas, in hope of finding something to do about this situation.

"Echo? Who's that?" Ginny mentally kicked herself for coming up with a poor solution. He knew about the curse, and there was no way she was going to make him believe something else.

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at her as if she had gone mad. "Oh for Merlin's sake, Weasley! Don't go pulling the, "Who's that" crap because I'm not falling for it. I know that you're Echo and I also know about your curse." He took a step towards her and subconsciously reached his arm out towards her.

He felt something inside scream at him for making her sad. He didn't want to make her sad or hurt her in any way. He just wanted to tell her how to cure her retched curse.

Looking at his arm, Ginny took a step back and fought the tears that wanted to fall. He knew! He knew about her bloody curse, and yet here he was standing in front of her with no insult or anything negative towards her.

"You can't tell anyone about it, or else I'll be the laughing stock of everyone in the world!" A few tears slipped out of her eyes and fell on the floor. She knew she should have never gone out when her brother told her not to go out anymore. Perhaps, if she would have listened, this wouldn't be happening.

How could she think that he was capable of going around and telling people about this? Yes, he was a Slytherin and could be an annoying prat sometimes but he didn't feel the need to tell anyone about her. She had somehow made a part of him that had been asleep, wake up and reach the surface. He didn't know how, but she just did.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul about this," he whispered, before taking another step closer to her. "I want to help you get rid of it." He took another step and he thanked Merlin, when she didn't step back.

The familiar butterflies she had been feeling recently, fluttered up in her stomach when he whispered. She felt rooted to her spot and all she wanted to do was run from him and back up to her room. She should have pulled her mask down before placing a foot in this damned corridor.

"Aren't you repulsed to see the beautiful girl you've talked to turn out to be me, Ginevra Weasley?" The words seemed to have just tumbled out of her lips.

Draco stopped advancing and looked at her with a confused expression. He asked that same question to himself and wondered why the answer was, _because I really like you…_

"No, because," He paused and swallowed hard. Was he just going to tell her here in the middle of an abandoned corridor? "Because I'm not repulsed."

"Why?" she asked, taking a step towards him. She didn't understand why he was talking to her so calmly. Was it that he had fallen for her as she had with him?

"Don't ask me why, I don't know!" He ran his right hand through his hair, messing it up. He gritted his teeth and hoped she wouldn't ask why he was being civilized and why he wasn't running off yelling out her secret. He didn't want to tell her that he fancied her.

The soft light in her brown eyes sharpened and she felt anger stir. "What do you mean you don't know? You have to know, you're the only one who controls your thoughts, body and feelings!" She didn't mean to raise her voice, but she wanted to hear him say it. She wanted to hear him say he had fallen for her. Deep down, she wanted to prove to herself that he had changed and had somehow developed feelings for her.

A dark shadow crossed his face and his grey eyes hardened. "No, I can't control my bloody feelings! If I could then I wouldn't be feeling," He stopped. It was now or never. He sighed and straightened out his fancy dress robes. With a calm voice, he continued. "If I could control my feelings, I wouldn't have fallen for you."

Her brown eyes widened and a sense of satisfaction rushed throughout her body. He liked her, just like she liked him! _What if he only likes Echo? He's probably just saying this to bed Echo. Look at yourself? You're grotesque!_ "No, you fell for Echo!" Why was she yelling at him? She hated herself for this, he hadn't done anything but confess his feelings. And here she was accusing him of fancying her beautiful side.

Draco didn't expect this because he looked surprised as well as confused. Why didn't she believe him? Through Echo, he came to like the real Ginny Weasley. He wasn't doing this for Echo, but for Ginny. It was hard for him to explain how through Echo, he had seen the real Ginny Weasley. The girl with the beautiful cinnamon brown eyes.

"No, I didn't! I fell for you, Ginevra Weasley. Yes, I do admit that Echo is so bloody hot but somehow I managed to see the real you. I don't know how, but every time I saw your eyes, you'd remind me of someone and I really liked staring into them. You enchanted me in a weird way." He took another step towards her and his heart lurched when he observed that they were one or two inches apart.

"I don't believe you. You're just lying to get me in bed as my Echo form!" She would have laughed at this if she wasn't agitated at the moment. Her heart was thumping and a voice in the back of her mind was telling her to shut up and let him talk. When she saw how close they were she took a step back. Her breathing was becoming rapid and she needed to avoid falling even more for him.

Frustrated, Draco extended his arm and grabbed her wrist after she backed away from him. He wasn't going to let this chance pass by. He _really_ fancied her and he wanted her to be okay. He wanted to cure this damned curse and he wanted to be with her! He didn't care if her brother were to walk in right now and punch him in the face, for touching his sister. He wanted her for her true form, whatever it was.

"I'm not letting you go, Ginny." He lifted his left arm and placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head up to look at him. "You make me feel different. I don't know how you did it, but you made a part of me surface and I like it," he whispered, softly.

His cool breath tickled her and it made her eyes droopy. He smelled of peppermint and at that moment, she licked her lips and wished she could feel his lips. Her mind was too slow to catch up with what was happening so it was a while before she stepped out of his reach and shook her head.

'_I was so close!_' his mind cried and he felt annoyance rise up in him. Why was she being so bloody intolerable?

"I know, I like it too." She sighed and slumped her shoulders. "I have feelings for you too, but I don't know how it happened. I'm guessing it was probably when I would talk to you while being Echo. I saw a different part of you and I saw you in a new light." She felt stupid and hoped he wasn't going to start laughing. Relief washed over her after having said that to him. It felt good to let everything she had been feeling, out.

Nothing could describe how happy Draco Malfoy felt that moment. The girl he had been dying to kiss, to touch, to love, liked him back! Heart beating fast, he took a chance and stepped towards her once more. He wasn't going to let this chance pass by. He was going to kiss her, no matter what.

"Ginny, please don't step away from me. I need you with me, I don't know why but I just need you." He licked his lips and continued to approach her, inch by inch. "Somehow in these past few days, I've fallen in love with you, Ginny Weasley. Yes, you heard right, in love."

Draco Malfoy was in love with her? She turned away from him and stepped back. Her heart hammered against her chest as realization hit her, she too loved him. But how and when? This happened so quickly and so unknown to her that she didn't even realize she was until she heard him say it. Fear blinded her and with closed eyes, she said, "No you don't. You don't love me. YOU DON'T!"

'_If he said it then it's evident he loves you! Why do you make it so hard for him?_' Ginny shook her head and a few tears spilled down her face.

"Damn it, Ginny! I love you!" yelled Draco to the redhead whose back was now turned towards him. Anger and frustration filled him because they were having this pointless argument. He did love her, he could feel it. He had been feeling it ever since he looked into the deep brown pools of her eyes.

"No you don't, you love Echo, not me!" cried Ginny, as she turned around to face him. Her hands clutched the side of her dress. '_Why? Denial! He does love you; you can see it in his eyes! Merlin's why am I acting like this? _Because you're scared. _Scared of what? _Of you're brother's reaction._'_

"Echo is you, but I don't just love Echo, I love the whole Ginevra Weasley." Draco took a big step towards her but stopped when Ginny jumped back, again.

"Echo never spoke to you and—"

"Do you love me?" he asked, cutting her off.

Ginny stared at him with her tear filled eyes. Of course she did! She got to know a side that no one had ever seen, got to feel his skin, see his eyes and feel his heart.

Draco cut through her thoughts with the same question. "Tell me Ginny, do you love me?"

He hoped that her answer was a yes. Sure he knew she liked him, but that was only like. He wanted to know if she actually _loved_ him and felt the same feelings as him. He didn't know what he would do if she were to reject him. Both Echo and Ginny had melted the ice around his heart and managed to get in. Being around Ginny was as if he was free. He could finally be a whole different person with this girl.

Closing her eyes, Ginny breathed in and hoped she wouldn't pass out right there. "Yes Draco, I do love you."

At that moment, for both teenagers, the world seemed to have stopped spinning and everything else didn't matter but them. Ginny remained with her eyes closed to Draco and the world and Draco felt as though he had been hit with a fresh new life of air. A few moments passed before they opened their eyes and stared at each other.

Their gaze was locked and Draco, taking this as a sign, slowly closed the distance between them.

Ginny's mind was telling her to move away, but her body stayed put. She wanted to hug him and feel his arms around her once more, not as Echo but as Ginny. Her chocolate eyes didn't leave his and when he was just an inch away, she said, "Draco, I don't think—"

"Shh, don't worry Gin. I love you. I love you like the sky loves the stars, like a bee loves a flower, like a dragon loves his fire…" he said, in a soft whisper. His mind was no longer screaming at him to end her curse, but it was quiet and no thoughts were running through his head.

She surveyed his lips before closing her eyes slowly. She didn't know why she had done it, but it felt right at the moment. Her breathing had gone from rapid and raspy to slow and almost quiet. She could hear her heart beats in her head and the throbbing of her chest hadn't stopped, but it had quieted down.

He felt satisfaction as he noticed her eyes closing. This was it! He was going to kiss her and break the spell. She would finally be free from this retched curse and he would be happy knowing he was the one that saved her. He wasn't only doing it for the spell, but also because he had wanted to kiss her, Ginny, ever since he first saw her right at her transformation. At first he hadn't admitted it, but now he regretted letter her run away from him.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss and Ginny felt warmth course through her body. She had never felt anything like it. This was her first kiss and she didn't know if this was the usual feeling, but she really liked it. His sweet peppermint scent was making her want more and his soft lips were making her get weak in the knees. '_You've done it! Your first kiss is with none other than Draco Malfoy!_'

Draco could hear his heart pounding in his ears. '_I want her to become her true form. I swear that whichever one she becomes, I'll love her forever._'

The same warmth Ginny had felt run through her body; Draco felt it and knew Ginny was the one. He had kissed girls before and never did he feel the same feeling he had just felt with the redhead. He smiled into the kiss and slowly pulled away from her no-longer virgin lips. He opened his eyes and felt his throat close up as he saw that she still had her eyes closed, and her lips were still pursed into a kissing position. He grabbed her wrist and stared down at her watch, which read **7:59 PM.**

Ginny finally opened her eyes when she was sure he wasn't going to press his lips against hers. The warm feeling was gone and it was replaced by a painful feeling in her lips. Confused, she lifted her free arm, and with her finger tips touched her lips.

"It's eight o' clock, Ginny."

Looking up, Ginny met his gray eyes and shook her head, confused. Why wasn't she transforming into Echo? She looked down her arms and noticed nothing. Her brown eyes immediately went to search his gray ones for anything that he knew.

Draco's heart plummeted when he noticed that Ginny was still in her day form. He didn't understand why she hadn't changed into her true form. Unless, this was her true form and Echo had been the curse side effect. A promise was a promise and he had sworn to love her no matter what form she took. He took a breath and began to talk.

"I know about your curse because I read it in a book. It said that the way to cure your curse was to kiss you. After kissing you, you would turn into your true form and you would never change ever again during the rest of your life."

Ginny processed everything he said and when it clicked, her eyes widened in horror. If the kiss was to break the spell and make her become her true form, then that mean Ginny of the Day was her true form! No, no this couldn't be happening, not this. Her true form was Echo; yes Echo was her true form, not Ginny of the Day! All her hopes of ever being the center of attention of the men were dead!

Draco stood there staring at Ginny's face, as it went from a pleased look to a horror expression. He immediately became worried and asked, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" He took a step towards her and grabbed her other arm.

"Don't touch me! It's your fault! I'll be hideous for the rest of my life!" she cried, pulling her arms from his grasp and taking a step back. "Why did you have to kiss me? I—I'll be ugly for the rest of my life! I'm ugly! I'M UGLY"

He flinched as her high piercing scream rang throughout the hallway. He could hear steps from the Great Hall, walking towards the doors leading to this hallway. He looked back to the redhead's direction and his heart almost broke when he saw the sight.

Ginny's eyes were puffy and her face was blotchy with streaks of fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Her beautiful gown was now torn, as she had tried pulling it off with her little outburst and her hair was messy. He wanted to hug her and ease her pain, and mentally he cursed himself for ever kissing her and bringing her misery. He didn't care if she looked like this for the rest of his life, he was still going to love her, but seeing her hurting was just killing him!

"I didn't know this was going to happen. I thought your true form was going to be Echo, not this one!" he said to her, wanting to kiss her again.

Her life was ruined and there was nothing she could do to change it. She looked down at her watch and saw how it was way past eight and here she was still in her Ginny of the Day form. Shaking her head at his comment, she turned around and began walking back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Don't ever come near me again." Her voice was so low, he almost didn't hear her. She continued walking away from him and ignored the hurt of her heart as she was leaving the love of her life behind.

Reaching the fat lady's portrait, she said the password and walked through the common room and up to her room. Inside her room, she walked to the mirror and stared at her reflection. She hoped it would be Echo staring back at her, but found it disgusting to see her day form. New tears formed and all her dreams disappeared. She screamed before turning around and throwing herself on the bed. She didn't want to live as Ginny of the Day. And Draco, would he still love her after seeing that she would be ugly? Would he still love her after her reaction to him?

"I've ruined everything! I hate myself!" she cried into the mattress.

Back in the hallway, Draco stood staring at the spot Ginny had been standing when they had kissed. He was angry at himself for kissing her and at her stupid ancestors. She probably hated him and hoped he would rot in hell for doing this to her. He clenched his hand into a fist and punched the concrete wall beside him. He didn't flinch or scream when his knuckles came into contact, or when his skin opened up after the impact of bone and cement.

He too turned around and began walking back towards the dungeons. His hand was bleeding and as he walked, a few drops of blood fell on the floor, marking a trail. He wasn't going to go to Madam Pomfrey and ask for help on his hand, because he wanted to be a reminder of his stupidity and of the night he lost the love of his life, forever.

* * *

**Starry: **Oooh! Wow, drama sucks eh? Poor Draco and Ginny, hopefully everything will turn out alright, correct? So how did you guys enjoy this chapter? Please tell me! Thanks! Only one more chapter left and this story will be complete! -hands out cookies to whomever I said I was going to give cookies to- See you in the next chapter! 


	10. Ginevra Weasley

18 February 2006

**A note from Starry: **Wow! I am a jerk, really I am! I feel really bad taking so long to write and update this story. I'm glad it's finished though, now I can concentrate on the other stories that need to be finished, as well as the new ones that are popping up in my head. When was the last time I updated this? In December, right? Wow, sorry guys!

Notes about this chapter... well I think it sucked because I couldn't really portray the emotions because at the time I was writing, I was angry and not 'in love' and such. Also, Ginny and Draco did not want to end the story the way I wanted it to end. They boycotted and kicked my writing fairy out because they thought my ending was stupid. So, Starry had to isten to Mister Malfoy and Miss Weasley and finish it how they wanted it to finish. I really hope you guys liked the ending, because even though It's not how I wanted to finish it, I kind of like it. It leaves you to think of what might happen next and in their future.

**Please do not ask for a sequel because I am not making one.** It will ruin the story and at the moment, I need to finish other stories as well. **I want to thank my reviewers and tell you guys how I much I love you guys!** Thanks for waiting for that little update and for waiting to see what happened to our little favorite lovers!

Please enjoy and keep on reading it after it's done, because stories are even better the second time around, and who knows, you might find a different ending next time you read it... hehe

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked, I didn't own them...

* * *

**  
Chapter 10: _Ginevra Weasley_**

The next morning, Ginny didn't want to get up from her very comfortable bed for lots of reasons. A major one being that she was now going to be ugly everyday _and_ every night for the rest of her life. She closed her eyes and groaned, throwing the pillow at the door and cursing that retched curse. After a few more minutes in bed, Ginny decided it was time to stop sulking and face the world with her new life. She slowly got up and avoided looking at herself in the mirror; she didn't want to see herself since she was going to see the same ugly face for the rest of her life. She went into the bathroom without taking a glimpse into the mirror. Turning the water on, she kept her back to her reflection and waited patiently for the water to turn hot.

"How will Ginevra Weasley manage to live both day and night in her disgusting form?" Ginny paused and looked at the fogged mirror. She couldn't see herself, just her blurry figure and her blurry red hair. She shrugged and walked to her room, where she threw the towel on her body length mirror and walked over to her dresser and began rummaging to look for her clothes. "She'll live like any normal person, except she'll hide her face behind a paper bag…"

Ginny looked down at herself and frowned; the school uniform didn't help her appearance at all! But what was she going to do? Nothing. She sighed and grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder. Today, she was going to eat breakfast in the Great Hall. There was no point in hiding anymore since she was going to look like this for the rest of her life, right?

Her light steps echoed in the hallway and she found how eerie the corridors were when people weren't in them. She quickened her pace and felt relieved when she saw the Great Hall doors up ahead.

"Just walk in and go sit down and eat your breakfast. No one will notice anything because I'm the same as everyday… ugly ol' Ginny." She took in a breath and pushed the door open.

The voices that had been present in the Great Hall soon quieted down when Ginny stepped in. Everyone looked over to see who had just walked in, even the professors.

Ginny took a few steps towards the Gryffindor table when she noticed a group of boys staring at her. She then looked around and saw that everyone, every single person in the Great Hall was staring at her. Why were they staring at her? Her anger began to rise and she clenched her hands into fists. She hated this! She hated it and she couldn't take this anymore. She was an average person, just like them! Why did they have to make fun of her and stare at her and tell her things?

"Stop staring at me! I can't help being ugly, okay? SO JUST STOP STARING AT ME! STOP!" Her breathing became heavy and her chest rose up and down in a rapid pace. She faced the Slytherin table and locked eyes with Draco Malfoy, whose eyes were wide and he seemed frozen. This made her sad and even angrier. "Stop staring at me! How would you like it if you were cursed to be ugly for the rest of your life? Huh? Tell me," she said, turning to face the Ravenclaw table and glaring at Michael. "How would you like it if I made fun of you 'cause of the way you looked?" She turned towards the Gryffindor table and stared at both Hermione and Harry. "How would you like it if your best friends betrayed you and hurt you?"

No one spoke to answer her questions, not even the professors who were also silenced by this.

Taking a step back to the big oak doors, Ginny shook her head with disappointment. "I bet none of you would like it. So just leave me alone and don't stare at me, ever again!" She turned around and ran out the big doors, leaving people with their mouths hanging.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

When Draco had woken up, he dreaded it knowing that the love of his life hated him. How could he possible continue living knowing that he had ruined someone else's life, especially someone who he cared for? He slowly got up from his soft bed and in no rush, walked into the bathroom and stared down at his wounded hand. He could have easily fixed it, but he wanted to remind himself of what an idiot he was. _She_ hated him and it hurt him to know that.

"Come on, Draco. The food will get cold."

"I don't care, you go on without me. I'll be down there in a minute." Draco didn't turn to look at Blaise, who walked out shortly after saying that.

He _really _didn't want to go down and face Ginny after what he had done to her the night before. He looked up at his reflection and sneered at himself, because that's all he felt he was good at, sneering at people and ruining people's lives. Perhaps his father was right when he said, "_You're a pathetic boy, Draco! You'll bring no satisfaction to anyone!_" This seemed to have made Draco angry, because he stepped back and threw a towel at the mirror. "I'm sorry, Ginny!" he cried, before turning around and getting into the shower to bathe.

When he was done, he slowly dried off and walked into the empty dormitory that he shared with the rest of the seventh year Slytherin boys. He grabbed his wand and _accio'd_ his clothes as well as shoes. He was in no hurry to dress and hoped that when he got down to the Great Hall, Ginny was already out of there.

After getting dressed, the Slytherin blond made his way down to the Great Hall with no excitement. If only he could turn back in time and prevent himself from kissing her, then maybe everything would go back to normal and he wouldn't be feeling this emptiness inside his chest. He shook his head and opened the big doors that lead into the Great Hall.

As he walked, he threw caution to the wind and took a glimpse to Gryffindor table. He felt his stomach pummel to the ground when he noticed that his redhead wasn't there. He sighed, before running a hand through his blond hair and continued walking to the Slytherin table.

Just what he needed, not knowing how Ginny was doing! What if she tried doing something? His eyes widened and worry began to fill him as well as anger. This was not how he was, but Ginny was making him feel like this!

"Draco, you missed the dance," Pansy said, twirling a lock of her black hair around her index finger. The malicious smirk plastered on her pretty face.

Draco shrugged, not looking at her. "I don't care, Pansy, I heard it was stupid anyways." Yes, it had been totally stupid, because he did something that would never let him near his love.

"You should have seen Potter with the Mudblood Granger, dancing."

"Who cares about them— what?" he asked, when he saw Pansy's expression. Her black eyes had gone wide and her mouth hung open. The blond turned to where she was looking at and immediately felt his stomach tighten.

There, standing in the front of the Great Hall was Ginny, staring at everyone and looking like she was going to cry. He couldn't break his vision away from her and just kept staring at her. All noise and everyone else in the Great Hall disappeared except for Ginny and him.

It seemed as though the world had been thrown into a black hole and the only existing beings where them. He could see her lips moving but he couldn't hear what she was saying.

'_God, I love her so much,_' he thought, as he continued to stare at her. She looked over to him and glared before saying something and then facing to look at the Gryffindor table.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, and Draco didn't mind. All he wanted to do was stare at the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. It was weird, a few days before he wouldn't have thought about that, but now, he wanted to run to her and apologize with kisses everywhere. He wanted to kiss the tip of her nose, her freckle dusted cheeks, her shoulders before moving to her lips and capturing her mouth with his.

He was pulled out of his world when he saw her turn around and run out of the Great Hall, leaving everyone speechless. No, what was she doing? Why was she leaving? Draco quickly got up, and without caring that everyone in the Great Hall was going to see him run after her, he ran out.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

It happened so fast that Ginny didn't even know when she was turned around by two strong arms. She turned around and came face to face with _him_.

"I told you not to touch me, Malfoy!" she yelled, trying to get out of his tight grasp.

Draco gazed down at the redhead before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her figure and pulled her tight towards him. He never wanted to let go, never!

Ginny was surprised, very surprised. Soon, her thoughts caught up to her and she pulled back and pushed him away. "What are you doing?" she said, glaring at him. Why did he kiss her again? "I'm ugly!"

Draco grabbed her book before taking out his wand and changing the old Charms book into a hand sized mirror. "Look at yourself, Ginny." His voice was even and there was no hint of mock.

What was he talking about? Surely he was trying to make her feel bad, again! She shook her head and pushed the mirror back to him. "No, I already know I'm hideous, you don't need to keep rubbing it in my face since you're the one who did this!"

"Damn it, Weasley! Look at yourself in the stupid mirror!" he commanded, forcing the small mirror in her creamy colored hands. "LOOK!"

Her brown eyes widened before moving their gaze to the object in her hand. What she saw made her jaw drop and she almost fell backwards, but Draco was fast enough to grab her.

Staring back at her was not Ginny of the Day. Her left hand went up to touch her cheek that was no longer covered in dark freckles, but lightly colored ones that were only visible if you looked closely. Her fingers went over her lips, that were plump and rosy, and not the cracked thin ones she always had. Her eyebrows were thinned to the right proportion and the color of her skin wasn't ashy but alive and creamy!

She moved the mirror down to see the reflection of her body and was shocked to see that she wasn't the pudgy girl, but instead, her weight went well with her statue and her breasts weren't as big as Echo's but were the right size! She wasn't Echo but she wasn't Ginny of the Day either… she was Ginny Weasley!

"Like what you see?" Draco asked with a playful smirk on his face.

Ginny glared at him before dropping the mirror and throwing herself on him. They both fell on the ground, with Ginny on top, but they didn't seem to care.

"I-I –I'm…"

"You're my Ginny," he whispered, putting his hand behind her head and slowly bringing her lips to his.

"OI! GET OFF MY SISTER YOU BLOODY OAF!"

Ginny broke away from the kiss, only to look up into her brother's angry face. She looked down at Draco, who was still under her and immediately jumped off him.

"It looks like your sister was on me, Weasley." Draco got up, dusting his pants and smirking at Ron.

Ron's face turned bright red before walking forward and raising his hand followed by his fist meeting Draco's face.

"RON!" Ginny grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him back from Draco, who had staggered backwards from the blow.

"He was attacking you!" Ron said, glaring at his sister. "And you were letting him!"

"Don't hit him! He cured me, Ron. Draco cured me from my curse!" She turned to take a glimpse at Draco and felt fluttery feelings in her stomach. She had been very wrong the night before about him. He really was something.

"What?" Ron looked from Ginny to Draco and back to Ginny before shaking his head. "What are you talking about? He knew about your curse, Ginny?"

Nodding, Ginny took a step back from her brother and shrugged. "I don't know how, but he knew and well he cured me last night."

Ron's expression changed into a horrified one before changing into a glare towards Malfoy. "WHAT? LAST NIGHT?"

Ginny jumped up and shook her head, grabbing him again. "No not like that Ron! Get your head out of the gutter; I was talking about him kissing me! All I needed to get was a kiss and the spell would have been broken."

Hermione and Harry appeared beside Ron, both having heard Ginny's latest statement.

"A kiss was the cure?" asked Hermione, not believing that a simple thing could have been done years before!

Ginny nodded. "Yes, a kiss, and Draco kissed me and he cured me." She turned to the Slytherin and walked up to him. "Thank you, Draco, you've saved my life," she whispered.

Draco wanted to kiss her again and show her how much he really cared about her. He didn't want to be dead, though so he kept his hormones under control.

Ron walked up to them and glared at Draco, before grabbing Ginny by the shoulders and pulling her away. "Alright, you've said thanks, now let's go, Ginny."

Ginny only nodded and let her be pulled away from Ron. She winked at Draco and hoped he somehow got the idea that she would see him out by the lake later that night.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny all walked back into the Great Hall, where everyone got quiet when they saw Ginny come in again. And Draco was left standing alone in the middle of the corridor, with a frown on his elegant features.

She hadn't even said anything to him! She just winked! What did that mean anything? Another way of thank you? He ran a hand through his hair and with a frustrated sigh, he turned around and walked to the Slytherin common rooms. Was he ever going to be able to kiss her again?

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Later that night, Ginny found Draco sitting on the shore with his head down. Her smile faded as she approached him and wondered if she was the reason he was like this. She wanted to tell him how she was still the same girl after eight o' clock and she was never changing, ever again!

"Draco?" she meekly said, before sitting down beside him.

He looked up from his thoughts and felt his heart skip a beat. She was beautiful! More beautiful than Echo…

"Ginny?" he said. "What did Granger say about all this?"

Ginny shrugged. "She said, I'm cured and free to live my now normal life." She dug her fingers in the soft sand, enjoying the feel of the cool and small grains against her warm skin.

"That's it? So now you have a normal life?" he asked, watching her bury her hands in the sand. He reached over and took one of her hands and rubbed his thumb over it gently.

She looked up at him with glossy brown eyes, before nodding slowly. "Yes," she whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I'm normal."

Draco leaned his head against her and closed his eyes. He wanted to tell her that she'd always been normal, but at the moment he didn't want to ruin it. Instead, he breathed and said, "I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too, Draco. Thank you."

The Slytherin and the Gryffindor stayed like that for a while. They wanted to freeze that moment and keep it etched in their lives forever. Sure come morning, she would have owls from her mother and brothers telling her and asking her why she let Draco kiss her. And Draco? Well he would probably be hunted down by the Weasley men, for kissing their only sister.

For now though, they just wanted to spend time together, and ponder on how wonderful it felt having the love of your life with you.

* * *

**Starry: **-hugs everyone- Thank you for everything and hope you guys liked it. See you in the next story!  



End file.
